Mezcla Prohibida
by Sora-Rin111
Summary: Podría aceptar la abstinencia, pero estar enamorado ¡Jamás! Capítulo 5 arriba
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. A excepción de Koyuki, Sai, Aka, Gavilán y Zoro que fueron creados por mi para esta historia.

Para los que han leído mi fic anterior C u p i d o s Sai y Koyuki aparecen como sirvientes de nuestro Sessh, en ésta historia también.

La Sara que aparece en la historia está basada en la Sara de la serie, obviamente con la diferencia que es una demonio mitad pantera y tenjou.

Rin en la historia aparece con el apellido Takenouchi y Sesshomaru con el apellido Ishida, estos apellidos fueron sacados de mi otra pareja favorita Sora y Yamato de Digimon, le quedan de maravilla a mi ver.

**Aviso: **Este fic habla sobre cosas como las drogas y el sexo. Y en los próximos capítulos contará con alto contenido de lemon así que para los que no les gusta mucho ya están advertidos.

Además trata de una raza llamada _**Celestiali**_, que he inventado para esta historia, está en Italiano y significa Celestiales, son seres parecidos a los ángeles, solo que se diferencian por tener órganos reproductivos, que les son dados para venir al mundo y hacerse pasar por seres humanos y todos son machos, su apariencia real tienen alas, pero carecen de aureola, caminan entre los humanos para recordarle al mundo que Dios existe, también son llamados mensajeros, no pertenecen a los rangos angelicales como los querubines ya que, con facilidad se desvían de su camino al enamorarse de humanos o demonios.

Esta información es la conocida entre el mundo de los Youakai.

Un poco demás sobre ellos lo leerán en este capítulo.

**Dedicado a: Atori-chan ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Recuerda que te quiero mucho y espero que te guste esta historia.**

...

**SesshRin **Fanfiction

"**Mezcla Prohibida"**

Capítulo 1: **"Los **_**nunca**_**, se llegan"**

Por: **Sora-Rin111**

(10/Agosto/2011)

_El clan de la Luna,__ o el clan de los Ishida, _así eran conocido aquel grupo de demonios perro, conformado principalmente por Inutaisho, el líder y Irasue la esposa legitima y sus dos hijos, Sesshomaru quien poseía rasgos muy parecidos a su madre y Yue hermano menor quien era más parecido a su padre.

Todos estos eran demonio perro puros, por ende poseían la marca de la luna menguante color azul y las líneas paralelas púrpura, a excepción de Yue que tiene una línea un poco mas gruesa igual a su padre, además de ser albinos, los que los hacía los miembros legítimos.

Los otros miembros eran llamados "ilegítimos" porque no eran abiertamente reconocidos por no poseer las marcas características.

Éstos eran Izayoi, la amante privada de Inutaisho, una humana de cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés quien era madre de Inuyasha, un hanyou de cabellos rebeldes blancos y largos, hijo mayor y Aoi de cabello gris hasta los hombros y totalmente humano.

Todo el clan era conocido únicamente entre los mismos demonios de diferentes razas y eran famosos por estar involucrados en el mundo de la prostitución, con sus diferentes centros nocturnos y por tener dominio absoluto en la compra bienes raíces, ellos eran dueños de muchos lugares importantes y de palacios antiguos. No está de más decir que estaban en el primer puesto de los demonios más ricos.

Para los humanos, tal mundo demoníaco no existía, algunas veces había acaparado los titulares en la noticias y las primeras planas en los periódicos pero rápidamente era desmentido por el Centro de Seguridad Nacional, alegando que habían recibido dinero para hablar sobre una burda mentira; como siempre los humanos siempre tienen explicación para las cosas que no creen posibles.

Aunque era casi imposible identificar un demonio, puesto que algunos rasgos como las garras y las orejas alargadas eran sustituidas por rasgos más humanos, para hacer negocios con ellos, la mayoría de las veces eran estafas y utilizaban tanto identidades falsas, como su apariencia. Esto era para que les fuera imposible encontrarlos.

Sesshomaru Ishida un demonio alto, imponente y atractivo, en su sangre corría descendencia pura. Con su apariencia juvenil y tranquila pero su corazón era frío como el hielo, malo hasta la médula. Era el que pronto sustituiría a su padre en el mundo de los negocios oscuros y sucios, aunque él tenía su propio trabajo, asesino a sueldo. En sus más de dos siglos de vida había cometido centenares de asesinatos, era conocido en el medio como "El asesino perfecto" por no dejar huellas. Era temido y respetado.

El negocio de la familia se distinguía del resto, en sus más de 40 centros nocturnos y prostíbulos contaban con 2 chicas prohibidas, ellas eran llamadas mezclas prohibidas por llevar en su sangre razas vedadas. Entre ellas estaba Kagura una Tenjou, demonio con apariencia de mujer joven y sumamente atractiva y la otra era Sara una mezcla extraña y altamente prohibida, una medio demonio pantera y tenjou.

Ellas eran las prostitutas más buscadas de los prostíbulos, expertas en seducción y sexo. El negocio era constantemente visitado por el consejo de Taiyoukais, que velaba por los derechos de las mezclas prohibidas y buscaba sacarlas del negocio.

Esto no afectaba en absoluto al clan, ya que eran las mismas chicas quienes se negaban a irse. Una noche recibieron la visita de una tenjou, que buscaba vender una joven.

…

_En el centro nocturno "Inferno" uno de los tantos del clan, estaban armando un negocio que les traería mas ganancias._

_-¿Entonces, no me digan que no les interesa?-Dijo la tenjou de cabellos negros de sobrenombre_ _Aka, quien había robado una chica e intentaba venderla._

_-Claro que nos interesa-Respondió "El gavilán" encargado de reclutar y amaestrar señoritas, su nombre le quedaba perfecto, ya que en muchas ocasiones las secuestraba y las llamaban "pollitas"._

_-¿Les parece bien la cantidad? En otro lugar no encontrarán una demonio tenjou mitad celestiali, tengo entendido que es la única- aquel hombre parecía estar pensándolo muy bien, su rostro estaba serio._

_-Bueno está bien, solo porque eres bella-Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y sacaba un fajo de dólares, todos los billetes eran de 100-Espero no tener problemas con los padres._

_-Ellos ya pasaron a mejor vida, guapo-Le digo mientras que con su dedo índice recorría el bien formado y descubierto pecho de aquel hanyou. Ella misma había matado a los padres de la chica._

_El trato se cerró, así que dispuso a llamar a unos de los jefes, para contarle su "nueva adquisición"_

_Al poco rato, Sesshomaru aparcó frente al "Inferno" estaba lloviendo, venía de asesinar a un tipo que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre y ni le interesaba hacerlo__, el negocio era pago y acción inmediata, para un demonio era pan comido matar simples humanos. Al bajarse de su lujoso Jaguar XKR Speed 2011 color blanco, le cedió las llaves a Zoro conocido como "El gorila" quien era el encargado de la puerta, era un tipo alto y corpulento de piel morena, humano pero conocía muy bien sobre las razas de demonios, era un sirviente de confianza, éste le tiró las llaves al chico del estacionamiento de turno, quien muy nervioso estacionó aquel "juguetito" del dueño._

_Por mencionar algunas de __sus sencillas adquisiciones de coches, tenía un Mercedes-Benz CL63 AMG negro y dos bmw 116i, uno blanco y otro plateado; todos último modelo._

_Rápidamente entró sin detenerse a platicar con nadie, entró directamente a la parte superior donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los clientes, allí se encontraba Gavilán._

_-Por aquí amo-Lo dirigió a una de las 4 habitaciones suntuosas del recinto-Es ella-Le dijo mientras le abría la puerta para que pasara y viera a la pequeña que dormía en la cama._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, la idea le parecía descabellada._

_-La pienso dejar para el negocio, le aseguro que ganará más que Kagura y Sara juntas-Se río-Al crecer será muy atractiva, solo falta pulir éste diamante en bruto._

_-¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?-Dijo mientras se acercó a la cama y acariciaba el cabello largo y castaño de la niña._

_-La voy a hacer una experta en sexo, yo me encargaré de ella, que viva conmigo-Le dijo mientras sacaba una carcajada por el placer que sabía que sentiría y gratis-Empezaré desde ya, aunque tenga unos 7 años, será experta cuando tenga 20._

_-…_

_-Es una mezcla de tenjou con celestiali-Dijo al ver que el señor no esperaba aportar nada._

_-¿Celestiali?-Preguntó extrañado, no había escuchado de una mezcla tan rara._

_-Si__, los Celestiali están un escalón más abajo de los ángeles, pero no dejan de serlo, se diferencian por tener órganos reproductivos masculinos, éstos se caracterizan por exhalar de sus poros un olor que despierta la lujuria, por eso no aparecen en los listados, suelen desviarse del camino de santidad-Dijo sacando la lengua-Ya verá cuando tenga unos 12 ó 13 años, esta chica va a ser una diosa._

_-…_

_-Lo mejor de todo es que es estéril hasta los 20 años más o menos, otras se tardan más. Esperemos que ella haya heredado esas características exclusivas de los Celestiali._

_-Me la llevo conmigo. Tengo otros planes con ella, más interesantes._

_-¿eh?-el hayou estaba asombrado- ¿no piensa recuperar el dinero?_

_-No, ella será solo para mí._

_-Es una excelente idea-Dijo sonriendo, aunque por dentro estaba furioso, su maravilloso plan se vino abajo-Está chica le dará muchas sorpresitas._

…

Así fueron pasando los años, exactamente 6 años, ella estaba cumpliendo 14 años, responde por el nombre de Rin Takenouchi, desde el día que la sacó del centro nocturno ha vivido en la mansión de Sesshomaru, rodeada de lujos y demás.

A pesar de ser aún una adolescente, contaba con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, no obstante en su rostro no demostraba más de 12, al ser inmortal y eternamente bella la edad no es algo que cuente realmente en el mundo de los demonios, menos en una medio demonio ángel. Las dos razas caracterizadas por ser bellos y sensuales.

A pesar de no ovular aún, la chica ya empezaba a desprender el distintivo olor de la raza Celestiali, lujuria y pasión, locura y desenfreno. Tal hecho no pasó desapercibido, el aroma surcó toda la residencia, llamando la atención de los sirvientes masculinos, hasta el mismo dueño; sintieron aquella corrupción en el aire, que despertaba sus instintos más bajos y les nublaba la razón.

Sesshomaru sonrió satisfecho, su espera fue recompensada, se levantó de su silla en su despacho y salió a paso lento, en su camino le lanzó una mirada amenazante a todos los sirvientes que se encontró, subió las escaleras y entró sin tocar al cuarto de la causante de aquel desenfrenado olor, que lo tenía extasiado y con su miembro adolorido.

Al entrar se encontró con Koyuki Takenouchi, una hanyou de cabellos negros, quien no solo le dio el apellido a la pequeña, sino que se convirtió en su madre sustituta, su nana.

-Fuera-Con su voz autoritaria, pero no demasiado alta, echó a Koyuki, quien se encontraba preparando la ropa que se pondría, mientras la chica se bañaba.

-Con permiso-Hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto, suponiendo que la tomaría como su hembra; ella ya sabía porque la niña estaba en aquella casa, no le sorprendió en absoluto.

El Inuyoukai esperó pacientemente que terminara, al salir del baño la vio cubierta por una diminuta toalla, que dejaba al descubierto sus contorneadas y largas piernas, al igual que la unión de sus redondos pechos.

Al salir vio a su señor, se sorprendió, él nunca entraba a su habitación, menos cuando sabía que se estaba bañando.

-Señor Sesshomaru…-Dijo con su rostro teñido por un fuerte carmín.

-…-Rin intentó regresar al baño, se dio la vuelta pero fue detenida por una mano grande, abrió sus ojos, estaba cerca de su amo, peligrosamente cerca.

-Yo…

-No temas, solo vengo hacer algo que te librará de muchos problemas-La tiró a la enorme y mullida cama, aprisionó sus labios con un beso, su _primer_ beso.

¿Cómo un beso la podía liberar de problemas?

Sesshomaru soltó sus labios, sus sentidos habían sido nublados por la pasión, pero logró detenerse.

-Te voy a marcar como mi hembra,-Logró articular con una voz ronca-sino lo hago sufrirías el riesgo de ser violada por alguno de mis sirvientes o inclusive tus mismos compañeros-No era una mentira, era la verdad absoluta, como fue criada como humana, desde que entró a la escuela había tenido problemas con sus compañeros y con otros chicos mayores que ella, pero ahora sería peor, ya que el _olor _apareció en ella.

Rin no contestó, ella temía ser ultrajada por otro hombre que no fuera su amado señor, pero aún siendo él tenía miedo, todavía no se sentía lista para perder su virginidad.

-Ese beso te ayudará a sentir tanto dolor, te anestesiará en palabras simples.

-Pero… ¿Acaso para hacer esta marca no se necesita hacer primero el amor?-Sesshomaru la miró fascinado.

-Claro, pero no pienso hacerlo, no aún.

-Adelante-Rin descubrió su cuello blanco, levantando su cabello le dio permiso para que sus colmillos la marcaran.

Antes de morderla la volvió a besar con pasión, le fascinaba esa sensación que corría por todo su cuerpo, poniendo deseosa su virilidad que estaba atrapada entre sus pantalones blancos.

Dejó sus labios para besar su cuello y la lamió, eso hizo que Rin jadeara de placer, al ser una tenjou no necesitaba mucho preámbulo para llegar a la acción.

Extasiado mordió su cuello y el veneno rápidamente atravesó el cuerpo de la joven, fue invadida por el dolor y el placer de la unión; la desesperación se apoderó de ella, intentó parar a su amo, pero estaba debilitada por la fuerte cantidad de veneno que la recorría.

Dejó caer sus manos, estaba vencida por el cansancio, Sesshomaru sacó sus colmillos y empezó a lamer la herida.

Fue una cantidad grande de veneno para lograr agotarla y así no concluir el acto, a pesar de que soñaba con eso. Se separó de Rin y la miró dormir, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo.

La mejor ventaja de haberla marcado era que su característico _olor _iba a ser aplacado para los demás machos, menos para él, solo Sesshomaru disfrutaría de aquel "afrodisíaco natural" que emanaba de su ahora mujer.

El arrepentimiento lo atravesó, debió de haberla tomado y saciar sus ansias, que valiera la pena haberla esperado por más de 5 años, el celibato no era algo fácil de llevar pero, al no encontrar una hembra digna que no fuera una cualquiera, era imposible en su _mundo; _ allí dominaban las drogas, el sexo y el desenfreno.

¿Desde cuando le importaba que una hembra fuera virgen?

¿Desde cuando había dejado de ser un promiscuo?

¿Por qué había optado por el celibato?

¿Por qué ya no mataba con la misma frecuencia?

¿Por qué estaba pensado dejar su "negocio" de asesino?

Luego de pensarlo un rato su respuesta a las preguntas era esa chiquilla, que dormía como niña. Rin, una diosa, un ángel… una mezcla prohibida que había logrado penetrar su corazón como jamás nadie lo había logrado.

Sin haber tenido relaciones con ella la catalogaba como perfecta, sin haberla visto desnuda sabía que su cuerpo era hermoso.

¡Como si lo necesitase!

Sonrió irónico, ella no necesitaba ser hermosa, ni siquiera era eso lo que lo atraía de ella.

¿Era su _Inocencia_?

¿Era su dulzura?

O

¿Era su manera de ser?

Definitivamente era mezcla de todo.

No era ese _olor_, porque desde antes ya se sentía extraño.

Sabía que algo muy extraño había invadido su corazón.

¿Era _Amor_?

¿Era simple _pasión_?

Un recuerdo invadió su mente.

…

_Hace 4 años Sesshomaru se dirigió a "Shikon" uno de sus centros nocturnos, quería solo una cosa sexo y más sexo, quería saciar sus ansias, quería hacer más corta la espera de esa chiquilla, de esperar que fuera una mujer._

_-Midori, prepárame 10 de las mejores mujeres que tengas,-Se dirigió con un seudónimo a la chica de cabellos largos y verdes, su nombre verdadero era Iris-no quiero de las chicas nuevas, quiero de las más expertas._

_-Como ordene Señor-Le hizo una reverencia y vio a Sesshomaru subir las escaleras, ella tenía menos de 2 minutos antes de él bajara muy enojado por hacerlo esperar._

_Tener sexo con humanas era algo que jamás había hecho, pero estaba harto de la abstinencia y acostarse con Kagura le resultaba asqueroso y que decir de Sara, su sola presencia le fastidiaba. Así que no tenía muchas opciones._

_Al poco rato subieron __las 10 mujeres jóvenes, estaban contentas, por fin tendían buen sexo con un tipo que además de guapo tenía un cuerpo perfecto, sus fantasías sexuales se cumplirían, no había nada mejor que hacerlo con hombre dotado no solo de hermosura, sino de dinero; una noche con el dueño era suficiente para olvidarse de todos los tipos gordos y sucios con los que se acostaban._

_Entraron una por una a la habitación, cada una movía sus caderas a su manera, aquello parecía desfile de lencerías, distintas mujeres de distintos colores de cabellos trataban de seducir a aquel "hombre"._

_Todas se sentaron en la cama, unas empezaron a desvestirse y otras jugaban con su cabello, Sesshomaru estaba sentado en una silla, solo observando a aquellas mujeres._

_Su rostro estaba oculto por las penumbras de la habitación, las prostitutas empezaron a inquietarse, aquel tipo no parecía querer moverse._

_El Youkai analizó a las mujeres que lo esperaban, una a una, tomándose su tiempo._

_Una valiente se paró e intentó tocar aquel cuerpo perfecto que parecía estar esculpido en mármol, no parecía de este mundo. Sin saberlo esta tentando al diablo y no literalmente._

_Su mano no logró tocar a aquel joven, éste se había parado, su respiración se hizo fuerte, se había enfurecido._

_-¡¿Acaso el gran centro nocturno "Shikon" no puede conseguir mejores rameras que éstas?_

_Las chicas se asustaron, de repente aquel hombre gritó y no se refirió a ellas de una manera dulce._

_Se quedaron calladas, no querían perder su trabajo._

_-¡Malditas rameras!-Apretó su puño-¡Tienen 3 segundos para salir de aquí!-Señalando la puerta._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron desbocadas hacía la puerta, él también salió para desquitarse con Midori._

_Al llegar vio a la culpable en la entrada._

_Sin darle tiempo a discutir la tomó por los cabellos y se la llevó a rastras a la habitación, ella trataba de soltarse de aquel fuerte agarre pero fue imposible._

_La llevó a una habitación, ella notó que las mujeres que había mandado no le habían parecido._

_-Esas son nuestras chicas más solicitadas, después de las "ardientes"-Refiriéndose a Sara y a Kagura._

_-¿No las has visto? Son adefesios, despídelas a todas y contrata a unas que sea dignas de trabajar aquí._

_-Como ordene señor._

_Las chicas esa misma noche dejaron el recinto, Sesshomaru no es que fuera tan remilgoso con una ramera, pero le frustraba saber que sentía algo más por esa pequeña niña, se empecinaba a compararlas a todas con ella, sabiendo que por su raza, era diosa, algo sumamente hermoso y único._

_Pero de eso a enamorarse de ella, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo._

_Primero el celibato y ahora compararlas a todas las mujeres con Rin, era el colmo de los colmos._

_En otra situación habría podido con esas 10 y otras más, podría aceptar la abstinencia, pero estar enamorado ¡Jamás!_

_Un Taiyoukai idiotamente enamorado de alguien a la que planeaba convertirla en su amante, en su esclava sexual._

_Definitivamente ridículo._

_Quien lo viera ahora enamorado hasta la médula, cometiendo estupideces para hacerse creer a si mismo que no sentía y no sentiría nada por esa chiquilla; maldecía la hora en que esa chiquilla se había topado en su camino._

_Aunque tenía sus ventajas habérsela quedado, pero de eso a aceptar abiertamente que la niña se ganó a pulso un merecido lugar en su corazón, era otra cosa._

_Sonrió amargamente._

_¿Era ese el pago por sus cientos de asesinatos?_

_¿Era simple casualidad?_

_Prefería el fuego del infierno a tener que amar. Pero luego de pensarlo no tenía nada de malo, aunque tal vez nunca se lo digiera, ella siempre ocuparía un lugar importante en su corazón ¡Y hay cosas que nunca cambian!_

_Tal vez no era un caballero y su alma estaba manchada de sangre de inocentes o inclusive criminales, pero al fin y al cabo asesinatos, tal vez nunca había amado y tratado a alguien con dulzura y delicadeza; seguro heredado de su madre Irasue, que era fría y despreocupada, indudablemente por eso era así. Pero sabía que podía aprender a amar._

_P__robablemente y no era nada del otro mundo, fácil como matar a un débil humano, tan fácil como respirar._

…

-Que ironía, un Taiyoukai queriendo aprender a amar,-Dijo saliendo de su pensamiento y acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de la joven-ya veo porque mi padre decía que nunca había que decir nunca,-Susurraba en la oscuridad de aquella habitación-tú mismo caíste en los brazos de una humana, totalmente enamorado ¿Por qué yo no?-Sonrió sarcásticamente.

El mundo estaba loco, él estaba loco quizás.

-¿Y qué? Puedo estar loco, puedo estar enamorado, pero puedo ser lo suficientemente macho para por fin aceptar lo que siento, nunca lo diré con palabras, pero sí con hechos.

Luego de reflexionar, se retiró de la habitación de Rin, no podía estar cerca de ella, no aún, ya eran altas horas de la noche así que se retiró a su habitación.

Ya era medio día cuando Rin despertó, no recordaba si era día de escuela, si tenía examen; solo sabía que estaba adolorida, a su lado estaba Koyuki.

-Nana…

-¿Te sientes bien, mi niña?

-Me siento mareada.

-Es normal,-Le ofreció una grata sonrisa- iré por tu comida, mientras báñate ¿Te parece?

-Está bien.

Al rato la nana regresó, no llevaba la comida, Rin se estaba peinando, le dijo que Sesshomaru la estaba esperando porque quería almorzar con ella.

Ella bajó y al entrar al comedor se encontró con aquella imponente figura de cabellos plateados, su amado señor, el placer la recorrió por completo, debido a esto su rostro se manchó de vergüenza.

Se sentó y Sesshomaru le sonrió, era una sonrisa pequeña y sutil, pero ella le correspondió con otra más grande.

-¿Ya te estas acostumbrando?

¿Acostumbrándose, a qué?

¿A ser recibida por una sonrisa cálida?

O

¿A las locas sensaciones de placer que le provocaba?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a las sensaciones-Dijo divertido y como si supiese que no sabía a que se refería- ¿No las sientes?

-Pues…-Su cara estaba totalmente roja, Sesshomaru entendió eso como un sí.

-Es lo más normal del mundo, ser la hembra de un gran youkai tiene sus ventajas-Le ofreció otra pequeña sonrisa-Ya te acostumbrarás.

Terminaron de comer, Rin se disculpó y se retiró. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar ver y disfrutar de esa exquisita figura femenina que se marchaba, con ese kimono color rosa pálido y de mangas amplias, falda corta y ese obi largo amarrado al lado derecho con un moño la hacía lucir hermosa.

Estaba impaciente, pero quería torturarse y torturarla a ella de paso, aunque si lo pensaba bien solo quería que la chica estuviera totalmente lista para él, que no dudara en entregarse por completo.

Esa noche pasó normal y tranquilamente, en su enorme cama se le ocurrió la idea de tomarse un año sabático, el tiempo que fuera necesario para cumplir su deseo.

Luego de 7 meses Rin no parecía estar "rogando" que Sesshomaru la hiciera suya y sus fallidos intentos no servían de nada, entre ellos estaba pasearse sin camisa por la casa o acercarse a ella para que experimentara el placer de su presencia, pero el único que estaba experimentando algo era el youkai, y no era algo agradable, era una terrible frustración.

La situación se estaba volviendo "precaria" e insoportable, pero pronto vería su paciencia y sus fechorías rendir frutos.

Era un frío día de diciembre, la nieve caía lenta y cubría todo de blanco y de apariencia linda y suave. Cansada de ver por la ventana, salió de su habitación con su sangre tenjou hirviendo, no sabía porque pero necesitaba a alguien para apaciguar aquellas sensaciones que la venían atormentando, no sabía si habían sido meses o años, lo que si sabía era que fueron una tortura.

Su parte Celestiali había desaparecido por completo, aunque solo temporalmente.

Entró a la habitación contigua, no tocó y la cerró con cuidado para no hacer ruido, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la puerta se encargó de anunciar su llegada.

El dueño de la habitación encendió la luz y se encontró con aquella joven, su rostro tenía una extraña combinación de miedo, pudor y nervios, no contrastaba nada con su atuendo, un diminuto kimono color rojo y con detalles de flores blancas, apenas cubría sus muslos, el obi era largo y de color blanco, caía al lado derecho hasta llegar a las rodillas, las mangas eran amplias y al final de ellas tenía detalles de flores rosas; el cuello del kimono era amplio y dejaba ver la unión de sus pechos.

Sesshomaru al ver a SU mujer vistiendo de esa manera se atragantó con su propia salivación que producía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, es que jamás pensó verla vestir ese minúsculo kimono que le regaló hace 2 años y que no se había puesto, por obvias razones.

Hermosa era poco para describir aquella figura que tenía al frente.

Ninguna youkai había logrado asombrarlo, hasta ahora, esa niña le daba sorpresas.

_El cordero__ por fin llegó a las garras del león-_Mofó en su interior.

Sin hacer contacto visual ni decir nada la joven youkai se despojó de su kimono y lo dejó caer lentamente al suelo, quedando completamente desnuda, ahora si haciendo contacto visual con aquel demonio de cabellera plateada y mirada ambarina, éste se sentó a la orilla de la cama y esperó que ella se acercara, lenta pero segura, cuando la tuvo cerca la atrajo a él; a luz tenue logró degustar aquel majar femenino que gritaba que la poseyera con pasión desenfrenada pero a la vez con dulzura y amor.

Y claro que degustaría esa virginal piel y seguro esos estrechos pliegues de su feminidad, hundiendo su robusto miembro, con pasión pero sobre todo dulzura.

Pero antes la iba a torturar hasta que gritara que la hiciera suya, que admitiera que deseaba sexo y que solo él solo podía dar.

Cosa que no era más que la verdad, al ser la mujer de Sesshomaru, solo podía tener relaciones con él y con nadie más. Algo que ponía de mejor humor al taiyukai.

La alejó un poco de él, solo para pararse y tomarla por las caderas, la giró para sentarla en la cama, sin soltarla la metió mas en la cama y la empezó a besar con gula, ella como pudo le respondía con movimientos lentos.

Ambos eran fuego y si no consumían su unión, se iban a quemar, luego de tantos meses de espera la hora por fin había llegado.

Aquella noche iba a ser como un regalo de navidad jamás recibido ¡El regalo más grande! Y vaya que se lo merecía, ya que la salvó de ser utilizada como ramera en su prostíbulo y ahora era su mujer, solo él se merecía tener el privilegio de abrir el capullo que representaba su virginidad, para convertirla en la flor más hermosa y única de todas.

Con una habitación a semipenumbra, con el frío del invierno, con ese _olor _que corrompía el aire, con la penuria de tantos años de abstinencia y con el amor que lo enloquecía; todo era perfecto y esa noche iba a estar llena de _lujuria y pasión, locura y desenfreno._

**Continuará…**

**Sora-Rin111**

...

Bueno este es mi nuevo trabajo, espero hayan entendido que son los celestiali, tal vez eso de contar de órganos sexuales carece de importancia, como sea Rin no tiene una apariencia de "ángel", no puede sacar su forma real, esta raza es sumamente atractiva, no se conoce mucho sobre este linaje de ángeles ya que permanecen ocultos, ya que como se menciona en la historia los matan para vender afrodisíacos, utilizan su sangre y sus fluidos, solo se conoce lo superficial, pero en los próximos capítulos conocerán los secretos sobre ellos.

Les cuento como surgió la idea, es que como ya iba a cumplir años mi onee-sama Atori, pensaba regalarle un fic, pero no sabía sobre que, pero luego de pensar y pensar se me ocurrió hacer una historia donde Rin fuera inmortal y se me vino a la mente un ángel y una tenjou, para hacerla una diosa de la belleza, más linda de lo que ya es, que enamorara y tentara a Sessh, así que este es el resultado, espero les guste y claro especialmente a mi querida Atori que está dedicado a ella.

¿Qué les pareció mi nuevo trabajo?

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Sora-Rin111**


	2. Unmei Akai Ito

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo son utilizados para mis retorcidas ideas. Pertenecen a la serie Inuyasha y su creadora es la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Este fanfic es un OoC y contiene la muerte de dos personajes y lemon en exceso. También es un UA que está situado en este año, 2011.

_Dedicado a Karin "Sakuraflower94" Gracias por darme esa magnifica idea._

**0.o.0.o.0**

**Mezcla ****Prohibida**

Capítulo 2: **"****Unmei No Akai Ito****"**

(運命の赤い糸-El Hilo Rojo Del Destino)

Por: **Sora-Rin111**

_::..::__ "_**_"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romper_****_se"_**_::..::_

Catalogado como un ser sanguinario, como el mejor de su estirpe, único, fuerte, pero sobre todo imponente; pero con el contraste de tener una apariencia suave y juvenil. En sus más de 2 siglos de vida había aprendido que las hembras youkai eran seres de cuidado, empezando por su madre. Pero no se sabe si era su apariencia o su fama de ser un macho excepcional en cada cosa que hace y en tratar y seducir hembras no se quedaba atrás, pero como siempre cuidando su distancia con esos seres que él no quería más que para sola una noche.

Es que definitivamente cualquiera se podría enamorar de él, por muy poco que hubiesen compartido, aquellas damas youkai siempre quedaban prendadas por la pasión desenfrenada de aquella única noche o simplemente por su forma de ser: Frío, egocéntrico y tal vez un poco caprichoso; de él todas decían que era hermoso, sumamente bello; pero él nunca volvía a buscarlas y si ellas osaban en usurpar su territorio eran catalogadas como enemigas, por no ser invitadas. Para él eran agua pasada.

El casanovas de aquella estirpe de demonios perros, pero no una forma descarada, ya que ellas mismas iban busca de él, por el gran Sesshomaru, señor de las tierras del Oeste.

Pero es muy raro que las cosas salgan como las planeamos, siempre surge algo, que nos hace perder la paciencia y que las cosas se salgan de control no era algo que le gustase a Sesshomaru, menos cuando se tratase de hembras.

Primero llevarla a su casa, después marcarla como su hembra, luego aceptar que siempre estuvo enamorado de esa pequeña chiquilla y por encima compararlas a todas con ella. El asunto se la había salido de las manos.

Con mucho sacrificio reprimió su orgullo y aceptó que siempre estuvo enamorado, como el gran macho que era; pero de eso a que supiera como tratarla había un gran abismo. Por eso él mismo Taiyoukai sanguinario quería aprender a amar y quien mejor para enseñarle que el motivo de sus guerras internas, Rin.

No le importaba otra cosa que eso, tratarla como se debía, pero tenía que admitir que para eso era inexperto, cosa que no podía permitir; aunque sabía que Rin estaba en las mismas no estaba mal que los dos aprendieran juntos el arte de amar.

Puede que parezca que no tuvieran nada en común, pero se complementaban el uno con el otro, aunque Sesshomaru quisiera entenderlo jamás lo entendería, es algo que esta encerrado en su alma, es algo que los conecta, como ese invisible hilo rojo de la leyenda china, que conecta su corazón a través de sus meñiques, aunque intenten romperlo o alejarse no podrán, ya que son eso que todos buscan y que llaman _almas gemelas. _

Debido a todo esto ambos sienten una inexplicable revolución en sus interiores, pero a ambos les falta mucho que aprender.

Lo que los une a ambos es una enorme atracción magnética, que causa miedo, al no saber que decir o que hacer, pero ahora era el momento decisivo, era ahora o nunca, debían dejar sus miedos atrás.

Con el frío de las noches de invierno y el calor de sus cuerpos, era más que suficiente para que su pasión su fuera hasta límites imposibles para los humanos, Sesshomaru y Rin unirían sus almas en una sola, reforjarían aquella unión de sus hilos, o lo que fuera que los uniera de aquella manera tan inexplicable.

**0.o.0.o.0**

Una delgada línea separa la lealtad y es muy fácil salirse de ella; por diferentes motivos o circunstancias, lo cual te lleva a cometer un acto que va contra la confianza; pero para alguien como Kagura, lealtad era sinónimo de dinero, y solo le sería fiel a quien le pusiera más dinero por delante.

Y Kagura Motomiya, que era el nombre completo y al ser una de las "ardientes" en el _Inferno, _su reputación no era tan buena y su novio sabía eso. Él era Naraku Oiwaka, un youkai de cabellos azabaches, ondulados y largos; su apariencia era joven, pero aterrorizaba a todas aquellas personas decentes que se encontraba, era dueño de 30 centros nocturnos y era la competencia más pesada de Sesshomaru. Y Naraku poseía un gran odio contra el Taiyoukai, por distintas razones.

Así que ya tenía todo planeado y Kagura era la que haría el trabajo sucio junto con Aka, otras de las adquisiciones del centro de nocturno de Naraku, Aka trabajaba para él desde hace 8 años, ella había robado a Rin y matado a sus padres por ordenes de su jefe, pero al saber que le darían más dinero en el Clan de la Luna, decidió traicionarlo y huir de éste y lo había logrado por seis años, hasta que éste la encontró, trabajando en un casa de citas de lo peor y usando el sobre nombre Kurumi, ahora para mantenerse viva tenía que secuestrar a Rin y traerla para tener contento a su jefe y su única ayuda era Kagura.

-¿Entonces la próxima semana afuera de su escuela?-Preguntó Aka, aún nerviosa por las amenazas de Naraku.

-Supongo que si, solo espero que Sesshomaru no vaya por ella a la escuela, sino tendremos que usar el plan B.

-Maldición Kagura, en serio nadie nos creerá.

-Tú déjamelo a mí-Dijo la tenjou convencida de que ese plan les saldría a la perfección.

-Esta bien, pero déjame decirte una cosa, si algo sale mal será tu culpa.

-¿Por qué demonios saldrá mal? Confía en mí, no creas que permitiré que sea esa estúpida chiquilla disfrute del dinero de Sesshomaru.

-¿Traicionarás a Naraku?-Preguntó Aka, no muy convencida que lo fuera hacer, ya que Naraku se había convertido en demonio gracias a que permitió que miles de demonios de apoderaran de su cuerpo y crearán un ser distinto y muy poderoso, antes era humano y su nombre era Onigumo.

-No seas ridícula, son órdenes de Naraku, sabes que él y yo tenemos más de diez años juntos y aunque peleemos nos queremos.

-Bah esa ni tú te la crees, él tiene tu corazón en sus manos y no es porque estés enamorada de él, no, es que te tiene dominada y al ser una de sus extensiones no le sirves para nada más que para obedecerle, un ser como tú no sabe amar-La retó.

-¿Pero que has dicho?-Se enfureció, su cara estaba roja de la furia.-¿Qué te importa a ti lo que me pase o lo que siento, ni siquiera lo sabes quien soy y de que soy capaz; un día seré libre y Sesshomaru me ayudará, pero para eso debo sacar a esa mocosa del camino.

-El día que Naraku te deje libre, créeme que me saldrán alas y volaré.-Aka se estaba divirtiendo al ver las expresiones de Kagura-¿Acaso no sabes que esa mocosa tiene trato especial en la casa de tu amado demonio perro?

-¿Qué has dicho? Ella solo es una de sus rameras privadas, el Gavilán me lo confirmó.

-Pues estas atrasada en las noticias, amiga, Sesshomaru la ha tomado como su hembra, ya la marcó y eso enfurecerá mucho a Naraku.

-Mierda, ¿ahora que haremos?

-Pues lo único que tenemos que hacer, traerla como lo pidió y escaparnos, ya que ahora que la tendrá a ella, con su característico olor bloqueado estará con un humor…

-Pero seguro que esa marca es reversible, encontraremos a una bruja muy poderosa para que la borre, la unión de esos dos desaparecerá.-Kagura estaba convencida que nada se interpondría en su camino, ella quería ser la que disfrutara no solo del dinero de Sesshomaru, sino también de su bien formado cuerpo y no le importaba compartir la fortuna con Naraku.

**0.o.0.o.0**

La única manera de aprender a amar que existe es intentar amar, esas palabras fueron dichas por su padre, así que era la única manera que sabía que existía, dejó de pensar para enfocarse en lo que tenía enfrente, esa hermosa hembra que emitía su típico fuerte _olor_, pero está vez era más intenso, tal vez porque estaba siendo presa del más hermoso de los placeres.

La entrepierna de Sesshomaru rogaba por salir, así que éste decidió que ya se iba acercando el momento, así que gruñó extasiado. Pero aún no quería quitarse la ropa, quería darle más tiempo a Rin para que fuera ella misma la que se lo pidiera.

Al poco rato de estarla torturando con un mar de besos y caricias Rin gemía, trataba la manera de hablar pero simplemente el placer no se permitía, como pudo paró a Sesshomaru quien lo miraba curioso, queriendo saber que pasaba.

-Sesshomaru…-Jadeó extremadamente excitada, al borde de un orgasmo, temblaba abajo del imponente cuerpo del youkai.

-¿Tan pronto te rindes? ¿Deseas que pare?

-No…-Sesshomaru estaba estimulando el pequeño botón de placer de Rin.

-Dilo-Gruñó, no podía soportar más tiempo así-Di que me deseas dentro de ti, ya.

-Si hazlo-Dijo con voz ronca, recuperándose del orgasmo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Bromeó.

-Hazme tuya…-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-No te escuché-La volvió a torturar.

-Hazme tuya… ¡YA!-Ordenó, lo que provocó que rápidamente Sesshomaru se deshiciera de su ropa y la tirara lejos, donde no le estorbara, antes de proseguir besó sus labios con gula y desenfreno, él tampoco podía esperar más.

Sin dejarla de besar la penetró con fuerza, en su paso abrió aquel capullo que coronaba la flor de su virginidad, la pudo sentir, como desgarraba ese frágil tela y como la sangre manchaba las sábanas de seda blanca, la embistió despacio, con una mano estimulaba su pezón rosa y con la otra se enredaba en su cabello y la acercaba más a ella tomándola por la cabeza.

Dolor, furia, nervios, pasión, miedo… La combinación de ese olor lo sometía a una excitación jamás sentida. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y de la profundidad; todos esos años de abstinencia, solo para llegar a esa noche, podía jactarse y decir que es más de lo que esperaba.

Se salió de ella, solo para ponerla en sus cuatro, quería explorar sus otras cavidades y la penetro despacio, mientras estimulaba sus pechos. Aumentó el ritmo y dejó los pechos solo para estimular el clítoris de su hembra, en el acto Rin sintió que no resistiría más tiempo y se derramó. Sesshomaru introdujo sus dedos para darle más placer y lo consiguió, Rin no soportaba más y jadeaba con fuerza, mientras gemía el nombre de su tan amado señor.

Volvió a la posición original solo para introducirse con fuerza en esos estrechos pliegues de su suave vagina, que lo enloquecían, que lo aceptaban y que hacían sentir el más exquisito de los placeres.

Eran ya altas horas de la madrugada, no se equivocaban en decir que la Mezcla Prohibida entre una tenjou y un celestiali era afrodisiaco puro. Rin era la tentación y él gustoso cayó en ella, ya que era la única que podía satisfacer a alguien como Sesshomaru, un experto en el arte del sexo.

Tras una larga y exhausta ronda de sexo por horas y horas, lentamente fue bajando de ritmo, ambos estaban satisfechos, Sesshomaru saboreó la gloria y no una vez, por eso sonreía ampliamente, totalmente embrujado por los encantos de su hembra.

La llenó de besos y se separaron, con dificultad Sesshomaru se separó de ella, pero ya se merecía un gran descanso, los rayos del sol les dieron los buenos días, pero para ellos era aún de noche.

Durmieron unas 4 horas sin ser despertados, Rin empezó a revolverse entre las sábanas, era suficiente descanso para una youkai joven, con solo 14 años, podía darse los lujos de hacer el amor cuantas veces quisiera y recuperarse minutos después, al igual Sesshomaru, tenía la misma energía.

Se frotó los ojos con las manos y miró a su lado, tenía un hermoso youkai mirando cada acción, como inspeccionando sus movimientos, se empezó a poner nerviosa cuando recordó la sesión de sexo, el rubor subió por su rostro cubriéndola completamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó sabiendo que sentía pudor por lo sucedido entre ellos, Rin giró su mirada y sus ojos se mojaron-No tienes porque sentirte mal, lo que sucedió es lo más normal del mundo, aún eres joven y falta mucho tiempo para que puedas embazarte, así que tranquila.

-Pero…-Sesshomaru la silenció con un beso, quería empezar una sesión extendida de sexo matutino-Ya recordé que tengo cosas que hacer-Le dijo y salió disparada de la cama, dejando con las ganas y con desconcierto al príncipe.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-Le dijo en tono sedoso-Ahora soy yo el que quiere, no es justo que seas tú la que me lo pida siempre ¿No crees?-Trató de convencer a su "rebelde" hembra.

-Lo siento,-Dijo metiéndose en el baño dando por finalizada la discusión-pero tengo que ir a pedir apuntes para las clases, no puedo dejar de ir así por así; debo tener una carrera-Gritaba mientras se metía a la ducha.

-Deja de creer que eres una humana, no tienes porque ir a una escuela si lo tienes todo conmigo, no necesitas trabajar ni estudiar, ya que todo mi dinero y este palacio es tuyo.

-Denegado, seguiré comportándome así, yo no parezco una de esas demonizas, con orejas alargadas y garras, soy una humana aunque usted no crea-Sesshomaru sonrió, se estaba tentando a ir a bañarse con ella.

-Una cosa es parecer humana y otra ser humana, en tu caso es parecer humana; eres una youkai Rin, tienes que aceptarlo, o ¿Acaso tienes menstruación como una chica normal?-Le dijo acercándose al baño- o ¿hueles como ellas?-Abrió la puerta-o ¿Eres físicamente como ellas?-La abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Qué cree que hace aquí?

-¿Qué tiene de malo que me bañe contigo?-Preguntó mientras acariciaba sus senos.

-Es que usted quiere "eso" y yo no quiero.

-Hay maneras-Le dijo sedosamente en el oído mientas le besaba la espalda.

-No lo intente, en serio tengo que irme-Dijo tratando se liberarse de aquel abrazo.

-Ese _olor_, hueles a necesidad y no puedo dejarte así, y tú debes cumplirme.

-Yo no le pedí que me marcara.

-En eso tienes razón, ¿pero quien fue la que tentó anoche para que le hiciera el amor con toda mi pasión y amor?-Inquirió para poder convencerla.

-Bueno acepto que fui yo, pero no se porque.

-Yo te lo puedo decir, pero eso no es el punto, lo importante aquí es esto, mira como me tienes-Le dijo señalándole aquella robusta virilidad.

-Pues tendrá que esperar, porque por mi voluntad no volverá a suceder.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso algunas de tus fantasías sexuales es que me aproveche de ti? Dímelo así te cumplo ese caprichito.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo con fantasías de ese tipo?-Dijo cerrando la ducha.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? O ¿Me vas a decir que tu fantasía se cumplió anoche, cuando llegaste a seducirme? Si es así, créeme que me gustó y mucho, pero me desanima que no tengas más.

-Eres un pervertido-Hizo un puchero.

-Si, pero si quieres puedo portarme bien-Le dijo dándole la vuelta para besarla.

-Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes-Dijo tomando una toalla para taparse y salir del baño-Dejémoslo para otro día.

-¿Dejarlo para otro día? No señorita no puedes dejar a tu esposo deseoso ¿No conoces las consecuencias de eso?

-¿Piensas hacerlo con otra?-Preguntó con la voz en un hilo y sus ojos mojados, amenazando con derramar las lágrimas más amargas.

-Me da gusto que lo pienses, pero te cuento un secreto-Le dijo acercándose al oído-Nada se me antoja más en este momento que tú, eres deliciosa-Si Rin ya estaba sonrojada, ahora sus mejillas le quemaban por el intenso carmín que la cubría.

-Gracias-Le dijo mientras huía del baño y salió del cuarto.

Sesshomaru la dejó irse, sabía que muy pronto volvería a sus brazos, no la quería presionar, no quería que le tuviera miedo, únicamente deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo que él.

**0.o.0.o.0**

Exactamente pasó una semana, era un día antes del secuestro y Kagura se dirigió donde Jun, una bruja youkai muy experta en sellos y maldiciones; muy buscada por humanos y demonios. Ella sabía que una marca de emparejamiento no era fácil de quitar pero haría todo lo posible por intentarlo.

-Eso te costará mucho, para quitarla necesito saber que tan fuerte es el youkai que la marcó.

-Verás es un demonio perro, príncipe del Clan de la Luna; puede ser fuerte y todo lo que quieras, pero Naraku me va a matar sino le quito esa marca antes de entregársela.

-Yo te puedo ayudar, pero no soy santa para hacer milagros; haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. No te voy a mentir si es el príncipe Sesshomaru será una ardua tarea, pero no creas que me daré por vencida,-La bruja se rió maléficamente-así que, dame la mitad ahora y la otra mitad mañana cuando la traigas. ¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto, es una buena idea.

Así se cerró el trato, a la mañana siguiente Rin estaría en las garras de Naraku, para ser su esclava.

Ese día transcurrió normal, Kagura y Aka tenían todo preparado para entrar al colegio de Rin y sacarla a la fuerza y meterla en el auto y para eso debían entrar como estudiantes, pero se les pasó un poco la mano con la actuación.

-¿Estás loca Kagura?-Preguntó Aka muy enojada al ver su diminuta falda que apenas le cubría los muslos y la camisa que dejaba la unión ver sus grandes pechos; no era para nada un uniforme normal, sino uno de una bailarina de tabledance.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Naraku mandó a hacerlos-Se defendió.

-Parece una broma, es como si quisiera que fracasáramos.

-Más nos vale hacerlo bien, no creo que alguien nos descubra-Mientras ellas discutían el director de la escuela se acercó a ellas sin darse cuenta.

-¿Jovencitas, acaso se les olvidó el reglamento?-Preguntó mientras se acomodaba sus gafas para verlas con claridad.

-Lo sentimos en verdad, no sabemos que pasó, la ropa se encogió; creo que fue porque la lavamos con agua caliente, es que mamá esta de vacaciones-Habló nerviosamente Aka, para tratar de excusarse.

-¿Saben que no las puedo dejar pasar así, verdad?-Dijo el aquel hombre cano que se estaba perdiendo en las curvas de aquellas atractivas alumnas, que no recordaba haber visto.

-Lo sabemos, es mejor que ya nos retiremos-Agregó la Tenjou Kagura.

-¿A que sección pertenecen? O ¿Son las nuevas alumnas de intercambio?

-¡Que va!-Dijo Kagura molesta, ella no era ninguna cría.

-Disculpe a mi hermana, ella quiere decir que ya tenemos un poco de tiempo aquí, pero mejor vamos y nos cambiamos de ropa y regresamos ¿Le parece?-Le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero sino se apresuran no podrán entrar a la siguiente clase.

-Regresaremos rápido-Dijo Aka jalando a Kagura.

Estando lo suficiente lejos del director Aka reprendió a Kagura.

-¿Eres estúpida, o solo te haces?-Le inquirió furiosa.

-Ya me había hartado ese viejo-Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-Sollozó.

De pronto vieron a Rin salir del colegio y la siguieron, parecía que esperaba a alguien, pensaron que tal vez Sesshomaru se había atrasado; era ahora o nunca.

Se acercaron a ella y le pidieron "ayuda" con matemáticas, pero solo era una treta para meterla al auto negro.

-Disculpa… ¿Te llamas Rin?-Le preguntó Aka con toda la amabilidad del mundo, la aludida se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

-Si soy yo ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó al ver a esas extrañas estudiantes que portaban un uniforme demasiado sensual como para ser alumnas del mismo colegio.

-El director nos dijo que eras buena en matemáticas, ¿nos puedes ayudar?-La miro con una gran sonrisa, mientras Kagura vigilaba que nadie las viera, pero imposible que esos diminutos uniformes.

-Lo siento, pero no soy buena, creo que se han equivocado, tal vez sea otra Rin-Les dijo devolviéndoles la sonrisa para luego caminar un poco lejos de ellas. Kagura y Aka se vieron y con la mirada armaron un nuevo plan.

-Pero seguramente eres mejor que nosotras-Agregó Kagura, tratando de convencerla.

-Bueno, pero que sea rápido porque no tardan en venir por mi.

-Mira tenemos nuestros apuntes en el auto-Lo señaló, Rin dirigió su vista, estaba cerca de allí- ¿Nos acompañas?

-Está bien-Respondió un poco dudosa, pero pensó en que sus guardaespaldas llegarían pronto. Se acercó al auto y un robusto hombre se bajó de él, era Naraku y abrió la puerta para que entraran, el solo el hecho de verlo allí hizo que las presentes sintieran un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, ni Kagura ni Aka lo esperaban.

-Mira Rin, él es nuestro padre,-Lo presentó Kagura, no parecía raro, puesto que Naraku aparentaba unos 30 años y ellas lo máximo 18- su nombre es Naraku Oikawa.

-Es un placer-Le extendió la mano, Rin dudó, no le daba confianza ese señor, pero no quería ser mal educada así que estrechó su mano con él. Solo le sonrió- Porque no entran a la limosina, esta haciendo demasiado sol y no es bueno para la piel-Dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Vamos-La animaron las dos. La chica accedió, pero no dejaba de sentirse incomoda.

Cuando lograron sentarse el auto arrancó a toda velocidad, Rin se sintió nerviosa y empezó a gritar y pedir que se detuvieran.

-¿No se suponía que lo haríamos rápido? En ningún momento mencionamos otro lugar-Dijo con sus ojos mojados y voz entrecortada-¡Paren por favor!

-Amorcito, el que da las órdenes aquí soy yo-Le respondió Naraku con voz sedosa, mientras le ponía en la nariz un éter para dormirla.

Mientras los guardaespaldas apenas llegaban afuera de la escuela y ni se imaginaban que la princesa había sido raptada por un sinvergüenza que quería aprovecharse de ella. Cuando pasó media hora se preocuparon y buscaron en los alrededores preguntando por ella, pero nadie sabía nada, el mundo se les vino abajo cuando Sesshomaru llamó para preguntar por la tardanza.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó con voz firme.

-Señor, algo pasó con la princesa-Respondió uno de los guardaespaldas.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó en un tono alto.

-La princesa ha desaparecido-Dijo temiendo su despido y tal vez su muerte.

-¿Acaso son unos incompetentes? ¡Todo lo tengo que hacer yo!-Gritó furioso mientras colgaba para llamar a Rin. El teléfono de la chica sonó y sonó pero nadie contestó, se empezó a sentir impotente y no sabía por donde empezar a buscar, pero luego de relajarse tomó la decisión de seguir su rastro, así fuera hasta del mundo. Él se encontraba en el _Inferno_, salió rápidamente de la habitación en donde estaba, pero chocó con alguien.

-Apártate-Gruñó.

-Espere señor, tengo algo que contarle, temo por la vida de Rin-Al escuchar el nombre de su querida princesa se paró en seco y espero paciente el relato.

**0.o.0.o0**

Mientras los secuestradores llegaban donde la bruja para tratar de borrarle la marca de matrimonio para poder disfrutar se delicioso aroma.

-Es bueno que la traigan sedada, así se queda quietecita-Dijo Jun, quien tenía un extraño cabello puntiagudo color ocre, en su cara se notaban algunas arrugas prematuras, seguramente por su amor hacia el sol-Denme espacio, necesito hacer cosas importantes, no quiero que nadie me estorbe-Ordenó con una sonrisa torcida.

La bruja Jun empezó a lanzar conjuros en voz alta, su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se perdieron por un momento, parecía estar en algún especie de trance, en algunos momentos no se entendía que era lo que decía, en otros simplemente solo movía los labios. Kagura y Aka estaban asustadas la bruja parecía estar loca, pero no dijeron nada, se quedaron viendo aquel acto calladas.

El cuerpo de Rin parecía estar envuelto por un aura maligna que trataba de corromper su cuerpo, pero por más que tratara la hechicera no lograba hacerlo, empezó a sudar y a sentirse enojada, pero sabía que podía lograrlo.

**0.o.0.o.0**

-¿Estás segura, Sara?-Preguntó asombrado.

-Completamente segura, señor.

Sesshomaru solo asintió con la cabeza y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacía ese lugar que le indicaron, no podía esperar más, temía por Rin que le hicieran algo, así que se subió a su Mercedes-Benz CL63 AMG 2011 blanco y no se detuvo por nada, no le importaron los semáforos en rojo, no respetó nada, solo quería traer a Rin de devuelta, iba tan rápido que los policías no lograron ver sus placas.

**0.o.0.o.0**

_Tu inocencia es una__ de tus mejores virtudes, pero también es tu más grande defecto; eso te tiene acá en mis garras y eso te va destruir-_Pensó Naraku, ya se sentía dueño de aquel cuerpo que estaba acostado frente a él.

-¡Maldita sea!-Gritó la bruja-No logro romper el hilo.

-¿Cuál hilo?-Preguntaron los presentes al unísono.

-El maldito Hilo Rojo del Destino, no pensé que fuera tan seria la situación.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Naraku, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significase pero la bruja debía desaparecerlo o lo haría enfurecer.

-Ese hilo hace la unión más fuerte del mundo, es más fuerte que la marca de matrimonio; nada que conozca puede romperlo.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Se enfureció- No puede ser ¡Debes hacer algo, o te mato!

-Ya te respondí, nada de lo que yo pueda hacer puede romperlo, sácala de aquí-Jun sintió como su orgullo estaba pisoteado, nunca se le había presentado ante ella el hilo mítico, no creía en él y ahora que lo tiene en frente no puede hacer nada para romperlo, ya que es imposible y se había cansado demasiado como para volver hacer todo el trabajo.

-Mierda, nos vamos-Se acercó a Rin para levantarla y cargarla en brazos, no le importaba nada, él se desquitaría de Sesshomaru, si la violaba el Inuyoukai se pondría furioso y la venganza sería más que dulce para Naraku. Pero antes de irse tenía que acabar con esa estúpida bruja, ya no le servía para nada, así que le cedió a Rin a Kagura para que la cargara y la llevara a la limosina. Quedándose a solas con ella la atravesó con una de sus extremidades que se forman con sus huesos y que contienen veneno, la bruja no soportaría mucho tiempo y la dejó a su suerte, si se podía salvar sería cuestión de ella. Se retiró y solo alcanzó escuchar palabras sin sentido que no le dio importancia.

Al llegar a su mansión entró con una gran sonrisa triunfante, la recostó con cuidado y la miró con lujuria, no era necesario sentir su _olor, _él ya se sentía excitado y deseoso de violarla con furia y desenfreno. Notó que estaba por despertar y no le quitó la vista de encima, escudriñaba cada movimiento, quería saber que cosas sería capaz de hacer con ella, su mente viajó en el mundo de la perversidad y se perdió en las tantas posiciones que podría hacerle aquella falta al cuerpo de esa hembra prohibida.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó somnolienta

-Estas en mi palacio, donde te convertirás en la nueva reina y procrearás mi heredero. Es más de lo que esa cosa pudo haberte ofrecido-Refiriéndose a Sesshomaru- ¿Qué te ofreció? ¿Fueron joyas? ¿Toda su fortuna?-Rin lo vio con desprecio.

-¿Está loco? Él no me ofreció nada, él me lo da todo, no tiene porque darme más.

-¿Te lo da todo?-Rió con euforia, a la mente se le vieron cosas sumamente retorcidas, imaginándose de cómo Sesshomaru se introducía en todo su ser- ¿Sabías que mi miembro es más grande? Puedo darte el mejor orgasmo de tu vida, jamás él te haría sentir lo que yo.

Rin no contestó, le daba asco el simple hecho de escucharlo hablar de una manera indecente para ella. Sabía perfectamente que Sesshomaru era el mejor de todos y no necesitaba comprobarlo con ese perdedor.

Cuando Rin intentó escapar se descubrió amarrada con una especie de cuerda, era rara y seguramente era hecha con la saliva de Naraku y era sumamente asquerosa.

-Por más que intentes escapar no podrás, serás mía para siempre como tuvo que haber sido y será divertido ver a Sesshomaru desesperado por encontrarte, una vez estés conmigo no querrás dejarme. Ahora haremos algo divertido,-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo-voy a soltarte y voy a ponerte en una posición sugerente y vamos a hacerlo todo el día hasta que caigamos dormidos.

Rin temía lo peor, no quería que ese hombre la tocara, menos que intentara hacerle cosas que solo su señor había hecho con ella, en la única vez que habían estado juntos.

Sintió como Naraku podía tocar esa cosa que la amarraba y manejarla a su antojo con facilidad y un momento estaba atada por sus extremidades y con las piernas abiertas, con su uniforme de colegiala aún limpio y con su ropa interior blanca daba la imagen de una película barata para adultos.

Se posicionó encima de ella y se degustó con el olor a miedo y nervios que exhalaba de su cuerpo, joven y terso; quería poseerla, quería hacerle las cosas más sucias, quería hacerle pagar a Sesshomaru todas y cada una de sus humillaciones, estaba seguro que teniendo sexo con su hembra moriría de celos y lo haría sentir lo mismo que sintió él.

Estaba completamente hipnotizado, se acercó a sus labios, deseaba probar esa miel prohibida, lentamente se acercó y estando cerca de ella podía respirar su mismo aire; el aroma dulce que lo embriagaba. Cuando casi rozó esos labios rosas un fuerte poder lo lazó lejos, golpeándose con la pared, quedó aturdido, pero se recuperó fácilmente.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!-Gritó Rin, era repugnante sentirlo cerca, no supo como pero lo ataco.

-Vaya, vaya; estás usando tu poder Celestiali, creí que no servías para nada más que solo para dar placer-Esas palabras la atravesaron, ¿ella solo servía para el sexo?

-¡Estás loco Sesshomaru vendrá por mi! ¡Te va a matar!

-¿Matarme? Yo lo mataré a él, por quedarse contigo, ti debiste de ser mía,-Se levantó lentamente y la vio con enojo-ya me cansé de jugar, si estás conciente o no, no me interesa.-Dicho esto la golpeó en la nuca provocando un sonido hueco y sonoro-Calladita te ves más bonita.

Se volvió a posicionar encima de ella y acarició su rostro con dulzura, luego se dirigió a sus pequeños pechos, los estrujó de manera salvaje, con su otra mano libre acaricio sus piernas y de apoco subió hasta llegar al final de su falda, llegó hasta la entrepierna, la acarició por encima de la ropa. Arrancó la falda y la tiró a un lado, le estaba estorbando la vista y sonrió al ver la ropa interior blanca y fina.

El príncipe del Clan de la Luna, entró a la habitación gracias a la ayuda de Kagura, ella prefirió ayudarle que morir, así que Naraku estaba siendo traicionado por su propia hembra.

Cuando vio a Rin amarrada por sus extremidades y su peor enemigo encima de ella, su sangre le hirvió y gruñó lo quería muerto y con la peor de las muertes; de esas que los demonios hacen cuando un macho intenta matar o violar a una hembra marcada.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo Naraku?-Preguntó el taiyoukai furioso, al ver a su hembra inconciente. El dueño de la mansión se sorprendió al escuchar una voz, estaba tan preocupado en pensar cosas perversas que no sintió la presencia entrar en la habitación.

-Bienvenido, ¿Te apetece un té?-Preguntó de manera sarcástica- o ¿Solo vas a mirar?-Ni siquiera se preocupó en quitarle las manos de encima a Rin, quería hacer enojar a Sesshomaru-Parece que mi seguridad no fue suficiente.

-¿Te refieres a las basuras de la entrada? O ¿Te refieres a tu hembra?-Como lo suponía, su propia hembra lo había traicionado, luego la haría pagar.

-Bueno ya que estás aquí ponte cómodo,-Le lanzó ese asqueroso lazo, que parecía tela de araña y trató de amarrarlo, pero el príncipe logró esquivarlo con facilidad-vaya aún sigues siendo ágil.

-Y tú sigues siendo lento y débil. ¿Pensabas desafiarme siendo aún tan débil?

Se levantó, no iba a soportar que Sesshomaru lo volviera a poner en ridículo una vez más.

-¿Sabes por qué secuestré tu hembra específicamente?-Al no haber respuesta prosiguió-Porque para empezar yo puse mis ojos en ella antes que tú, yo mande a matar a sus padres, yo fui quien la descubrió-El inoyukai ya tenía otra excusa para matarlo-y ahora voy a hacerte pagar el haberme humillado, gracias a ti también tuve que soportar ver como la hembra que más amé se fuera a trabajar de tu lado y seguramente te acostaste con ella, la verdad ya no importa, pero igual te haré pagar por ello.

Sesshomaru recordó que en el historial de trabajo de Sara estaba que había trabajado en uno de los tantos centros nocturnos de éste, supuso que sería ella.

-No tengo absolutamente nada que ver, no me interesaron nunca las rameras que trabajaban para mí, simplemente son asquerosas, yo prefiero otro tipo de hembras.

-No podrás contra mi, yo puedo vencerte, ya que tu más grande debilidad es ésta mujer-Se bajó de la cama y se acercó.

-Naraku, si solo eres una porquería, no veo la razón por la cual te quieras enfrentar a mí sabiendo que estoy deseoso por matarte y que puedo hacerlo sin derramar una gota de sudor o sangre.

Al tenerlo cerca el taiyoukai lo tomó por el cuello y apretó su garganta.

-Como si pudieras contra mí, debería darte miedo al querer meterte con una hembra marcada, sabes que el Código de Demonios del Consejo de Youkais aprueba que se mate en situaciones como ésta y que las muertes sean lentas y dolorosas.

Naraku intentó soltarse del agarre, pero era imposible; no imaginó que perdiera tan fácil ante su peor enemigo.

Sesshomaru localizó una silla y se le vino a la mente la mejor manera de hacerlo pagar, una sonrisa pícara se curvó en su mente, era malévolo e indicado.

Lo levantó sin ninguna dificultad, no se molestó en aflojar el agarre en la garganta, lo sentó en la silla y con su látigo de luz lo amarró, de esa manera por más que quiera no se escaparía.

-Pensé que eras débil, pero creo que eres peor que un humano, parece que solo te engañaron y te hicieron creer que eras un demonio, ya que no te dieron ningún poder, todo lo que sabes es porque te lo has robado. Das vergüenza,-El aludido no contestó, esto estaba fuera de su plan-éste es tu premio por secuestrar a mi hembra.

Le bajó los pantalones y su ropa interior, Naraku se asombró no sabía que tenía pensado hacer con él, pero seguro no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué intentas desgraciado?-Dijo al ver como Sesshomaru sacaba una filosa navaja de su pantalón y abría con una sonrisa de burla.

-Bueno, es tu premio.

El youkai de cabellos blancos se acercó y con mucha delicadeza se puso un guante negro de cuero que se pone para manejar y tomó el ya flácido miembro de su victima. Antes de dirigirse a su objetivo miró a Naraku, le ofreció un _ eso te pasa por meterte con mi hembra, seguro que te queda de lección y no te vuelves a meter con lo que es mío. _Lo estiró y Naraku empezó a forcejear, pero más que imposible escapar. Despacio empezó con la "castración a domicilio" sin ninguna anestesia y lastima, Sesshomaru deslizó la navaja por la mitad del miembro y empezó a sangrar y a gritar, Kagura escuchó los gritos pero no se atrevió a interrumpir, no quería ser la próxima, ya que en esas se le ocurría a hacerle una cesárea para descubrir si estaba o no embarazada, así que mejor no se acercaba.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y la sangre llegó al suelo y se esparció lentamente manchando la alfombra. Aún no terminaba la amputación ya que lo quería hacer doloroso y sumamente humillante y lento, antes de continuar le puso uno de sus enormes pies y aplastó la virilidad como si fuera una cucaracha y unas lágrimas se desbordaron por los ojos rojos del demonio de cabello negro y ondulado.

-Me encantaría hacerlo más lento, pero no quiero seguir en este horroroso lugar-Dicho esto arrancó con su mano cubierta por el guante el pedazo que cortó que solo estaba sujeto por la delgada tela del glande, la sangre corrió enloquecida por su miembro mutilado-bueno no te pongas triste, seguro y ya no podrás procrear un bastardo, el mundo me dará el premio Novel de la paz por librarles de una sabandija como lo sería tu hijo.

Naraku lanzó un chillido horrendo y Sesshomaru le molestó el ruido y para callarlo le metió el pedazo que le quitó en la boca y lo amarró con uno de sus pañuelos para que no lo escupiera y no siguiera gritando. Le guiñó un ojo y se quitó el guante y con la camisa de Oikawa limpió su navaja.

-La guardaré de recuerdo-Le dijo y se dio la vuelta para sacar de allí a Rin, quien no se dio cuenta de nada, ya que seguía inconsciente.

En la puerta se encontró con Kagura, pero ella se quedó estática y parecía que había visto un fantasma ya que estaba blanca como un papel.

-Deberías entrar, si quieres ayudar a tu macho, creo que le duele un poco su castración-Kagura solo asintió y por inercia entró corriendo para llevarlo al Hospital de Demonios.

**0.o.0.o.0**

Cuando Rin despertó estaba en la habitación que ahora compartía con Sesshomaru, parecía que la noche había caído ya que estaba oscura la habitación, reconoció el cuarto por el olor de su señor que estaba a su lado, quien al sentir que Rin se movía despertó.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si… ¿Cómo me sacaste de allí?-Preguntó mientras bostezaba.

-Es una larga historia y no tengo ganas de contarla,-Le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella y la abrazaba-quiero que descanses y te olvides de lo pasó, pero antes tendrás que darme un poco de ti-Dicho esto la besó con besó con pasión, pero a los pocos momentos Rin se quedó dormida.

Bastaba con verla bien para ser feliz, no le importaba más; ellos nunca se enteraron de que el Hilo del Destino que descubrió Jun los uniría para siempre, no importaba quien intentara separarlos o como, ya que solo conseguirían unirlos más.

Las semanas pasaron y Sesshomaru recogía a Rin en la escuela, no volvieron a estar juntos más que solo esa noche, ella no le permitía, siempre tenía una excusa demasiado buena como para contradecirla.

Un día intentaba convencerla para hacerle el amor, ella acababa de salir de bañarse y estaba mojada, le besaba el cuello, los labios, los hombros, cualquier lugar era bueno con tal de excitarla; luego pasó a sus pechos y acarició sus botoncitos rosas y los apretó con delicadeza, luego bajó un poco y se encontró con ese vientre plano de su hembra, empezó a recorrerlo con su lengua, mientras introducía uno de sus dedos sumamente expertos en su suave entrepierna y empezó a moverlo despacio y luego aumentaba el ritmo.

Rin jadeaba, las sensaciones corrían desenfrenadas por todo su cuerpo, si ahora la había convencido, gruñó contento por su triunfo.

Introdujo otro dedo en su cavidad y aumentó el ritmo, el olor lo tenía embriagado, no podría soportar más, así que esperó a que tuviera un orgasmo para quitarse la ropa y sin esperar mucho la penetró con fuerza.

La chica emitió un gemido ahogado y curvó su espalda, su cuerpo ya estaba completamente seco, aunque no su cabello; Sesshomaru embistió con fuerza, aprisionó sus labios con un violento beso, exploró su boca con la lengua, el beso era mojado y sensual, lo que provocaba en ambos gemir de placer.

Rin tuvo un intenso éxtasis que la hizo temblar de puro goce, Sesshomaru derramó su semilla en su interior y jadeó con sus sentidos completamente nublados de la pasión, pero allí no había terminado la sesión de amor, apenas empezaba.

El youkai se sentó y le pidió a su hembra que hiciera lo mismo, en el instante le obedeció, él ya estaba listo para otra ronda y acariciaba su virilidad, lo que venía a continuación era algo nuevo para Rin.

La acercó a su entrepierna y le pidió que lo tocara, su vigoroso miembro aún no estaba completamente en su esplendor, necesitaba "ayuda", aunque solo era una excusa para que su mujer lo acariciara.

Un poco tímida se acercó a tomar la hombría de su amo, despacio bajó y Sesshomaru gruñó excitado por el leve rose que le ofrecía, luego le pidió que fuera más rápido y ella obediente lo hizo.

-Oh… así, no te detengas…-Jadeó preso de un incontrolable placer.

La chica aumento el ritmo y el youkai le pidió que se detuviera, no porque no aguantara es que quería que Rin lo estimulara con su boca y así fue, con mucho pudor introdujo el miembro en su boca y seguía las indicaciones al pie de la letra, a pesar de ser su primera vez lo hizo muy bien y Sesshomaru se derramó en su boca, causando que la chica se asustara.

-No te asustes, es mi esencia, saboréala-El sabor de su esencia era dulce y era diferente al semen humano, pero eso no lo sabía ella, Sesshomaru pasó su lengua por sus labios y Rin se sonrojó.

La siguiente fue ella, el demonio perro, le agradeció la estimulación y se devolvió con una igual, se acercó a su húmeda cavidad y empezó a provocar el botón de placer de la chica, al sentir su excitación introdujo su lengua en la cavidad, Rin estaba sufriendo un orgasmo fuerte que recorría su cuerpo y atravesaba todo su ser, no lo resistió por mucho tiempo y su esencia se esparció y mojó levemente la cama y Sesshomaru saboreó su dulce fluido.

Así continuaron toda la noche, amándose y no se detuvieron hasta reponer los días que estuvieron en abstinencia.

Y así pasaron los días, Rin cumpliría años dentro de pocos meses y quería llevarla de vacaciones a alguna de las islas privadas que poseía y disfrutar de un buen rato. Antes de darle la noticia el taiyoukai buscaba otro encuentro y empezó a besar a su mujer con pasión, acarició sus pechos y sus muslos, pasando por su entrepierna.

Rápidamente el _olor _de excitación de su hembra llegó a su nariz, pero ésta vez era un poco distinto, algo había cambiado y paró en seco y la examinó, no puedo evitar sentirse maravillado por su descubrimiento de una inesperada sorpresa…

**Continuará…**

¿Qué les pareció? El segundo capítulo ¿Demasiado fuerte? Aunque creo que con el lemon que les dejé les bajó un poco el susto. (Al menos eso espero)

No tengo ni idea que hacía Jun Motomiya de Digimon en el fic ejem, como sea. Bueno tengo que decirlo no odio a Naraku, sino al contrario hasta mi gatito negro con blanco se llama así, me parece un personaje grandioso, pero alguien tenía que salir herido y bueno pensé en Kagura, pero quería ser objetiva, sé que no me cae bien pero tampoco me podía aprovechar.

Dejen reviews para saber su opinión.

**Contestación de Reviews.**

**Sakuraflower94: **Nee-chan, como siempre fiel a mis fics en verdad gracias por leerme y por ayudarme, gracias por tu grandiosa idea de la castración, si que me he divertido escribiéndola.

Y bueno claro que Sessh es un verdadero macho y él es fiel y aunque no le diga "te amo" lo siente en verdad.

En serio mil gracias por todo, te quiero mucho.

**Atori-chan: **La dedicada se hizo presente ¡Que honor! Aw! Me da mucha alegría eso que concuerdes que le queda de maravilla los apellidos del SORATO, bueno creo que el SesshRin puede portar muy bien esos apellidos.

Me diste un gran susto cuando lo comentaste, la verdad no esperaba que se parecieran, puesto que el mío se basa en Rin y como Sesshomaru se la quiere comer ejem.

Uy si quien no quisiera darse calor con ese cuerpazo que se carga Sesshy y con su mokomoko en épocas de frío (Bueno en cualquier época del año).

Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**KaitouLucifer: **Hola, amiga en serio me alegra que te gustara y que sigas la historia también por agregarla a tus favoritos.

Y espero de corazón que te guste este capítulo y que hayas disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté en escribirlo.

Es un poco más largo y espero no haya resultado tedioso, gracias por tu review.

**Black aurora: **Bueno amiga ya sabes Rin está por cumplir años y vaya que los va celebrar como nunca, muchas cosas pasarán en el capítulo 3 que probablemente será el último, aunque eso depende de la cantidad de reviews.

Gracias de todas maneras por darte tu tiempo para leer y comentar.

**Ako Nomura****: **Gracias por tu comentario, tal vez fue un poco apresurado siendo apenas el primero, pero igual es bien recibido y tomado en cuenta.

Con respecto a escribirlo centrado, pues simplemente así quise hacerlo y bueno en este lo deje normalito especialmente para ti.

Espero te haya gustado y espero ansiosamente tu nuevo review, eso si quiero decirte algo en el capítulo 3 descubriremos muchas cosas de Rin, sobre todo sus defectos y bueno con eso que mencionas de las princesas de disney yo nunca me identifiqué por sus defectos sino por las cosas que eran capaces de hacer y sin tener miedo de hacerlo, por ejemplo mi favorita es Mulan, aunque no es de las más famosas, me gusta por que es decidida y da todo por su familia y no porque sea terca y tenga defectos; bueno cada quien es distinto y ve las cosas tal vez como quiere, como sea gracias y por cierto desde Mulan ya no veo Disney ahora veo TV Tokyo y TV Fuji XD jejeje.

**LinTanya: **Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, en serio me emociona mucho leerlos.

Espero el capítulo te guste mucho y espero con ansias tu opinión.

_Muchas gracias a todos y bueno los que no dejan reviews también, ya que algunos tiene__n problemas cuando usan Internet Explorer y no se porque, como sea gracias y los espero en el próximo capítulo que aún no ha sido bautizado._

_**Lo he reeditado, algunos no se darán cuenta pero tenía algunos errores.**_

_**Sora-Rin111**_


	3. Inesperado

Bueno antes que nada, debo agradecer a los reviews que me hicieron regresar, mis disculpas, pero no podía escribir debido a que tenia un trabajo casi esclavizante, sin descansos y salía tarde, era una tortura total, pero ya estoy acá dispuesta a seguir con el fic.

También han cambiado los planes con respecto a este capítulo, pues el que había subido no me pareció nada luego de haberlo vuelto a leer, así que cambié las cosas para volverlo mas interesante, a ver que les parece este nuevo capítulo mejorado.

Las disculpas del caso. Espero que la espera haya valido se los dejo…

**o.O.o.O.o**

01/02/2013

**Mezcla****Prohibida**

Capítulo 3: **"****Inesperado"**

Por: **Sora-Rin111**

No era raro para el Concejo de Demonios que Sesshomaru hiciera las cosas por su cuenta y que no obedeciera a nadie, es más nadie se atrevía a estar en su contra, aunque supieran que estaba mal, porque era mas que sabido que gozaba de una especie de inmunidad; ser el príncipe de uno de los clanes más antiguos era una de las razones, pero la noticia que esta vez había llegado a ellos no era de asesinatos premeditados o una pelea entre los demás demonios; esta vez era algo que puso tensos a los miembros del concejo, como era posible que él marcara a una demoniza de raza prohibida, esta noticia no pasó desapercibida esta vez no solo para ellos sino también para los padres.

-Debemos intervenir esta vez… claro con su apoyo-Dijo uno de los concejales guardando el debido respeto ante la Familia Ishida.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer,-Contestó de manera recelosa Inutaisho, padre de Sessomaru,- esto se ha salido de control.- El demonio le hizo una reverencia y salió del palacio. A pesar de haber dado su aprobación aun pensaba que no tenia nada malo la actitud de su hijo.

…

La noticia rápidamente llegó a los oídos del desanimado Naraku, quien luego de unas semanas estaba mejor, sabía que esta era su oportunidad y no podía seguirse lamentando por lo sucedido.

-Y espero que esta vez no me traiciones Kagura, es tu última oportunidad, si lo haces me desharé de ti.-La tenjou sabía que hablaba en serio, pero de cualquier manera se escaparía.

-Cómo crees que te traicionaré de nuevo, no soy estúpida.-La vio con suspicacia, de ella podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

-Te explicaré lo que haremos, ven-Le explicó el plan y sabía que necesitarían un par de aliaos para llevarlo acabo.

…

Más se habían tardado en ir donde Inutaisho que lo que se habían tardado en llegar a la mansión del príncipe, quien ya tenía todo listo para salir junto con Rin, varios miembros del concejo llevaban una nota urgente de presentación.

-Señor Sesshomaru disculpe que lo interrumpa-Dijo Sai, un poco preocupado, el youkai de cabellos plateados ya había notado la presencia del grupo de demonios que lo visitara y antes de que su sirviente continuara salió de la habitación.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo?-Dijo con su voz inalterable, a pesar de estar furioso, uno de los demonios le entregó la citación-Me presentaré al volver-Sabía que era urgente pero le importaba bien poco.

-Señor… esta citación es para dentro de una hora, es más debemos de llevarlos custodiados-Estaba hablando en plural y el sabía que Rin debía acompañarlos también.

-Los seguiremos en mi auto- se dio la vuelta y antes que pudiera marcharse uno de ellos habló.

-Ella deberá ir uno de nuestros autos, al igual que usted-irían por separado, sabía que el asunto era más serio de los que pensó, también intuía que alguien tubo que intervenir para que esto llegará tan lejos.

-Iré por ella-Salió del salón y se dirigió a la habitación de Rin y le explicó lo que pasaba y salariaron, sino obedecía sabía que les iría peor.

Salieron juntos y cada uno se fue en autos diferentes, separados por dos de ellos mismos, alrededor de 50 demonios custodiaban a la pareja, pero algo andaba mal, Rin no había cometido ningún crimen para ser tratada de esa manera lo que hizo sospechar al príncipe. Sólo guardo silencio, pero estaba alerta. Luego de varios minutos el auto donde viajaba Rin se desvió y los demás siguieron otra ruta.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?-Su voz sonaba dura, estaba furioso.

-Ella será llevada a otra parte.

- ¿Por qué no fui informado de esto?

-Señor Sesshomaru, usted más que nadie conoce la Constitución de los Demonios, quien infringe una regla de tal magnitud debe pagar, en este caso ella no cuenta con el respaldo que usted tiene, así que nos arreglaremos rápido con usted-La sangre de Sesshomaru estaba hirviendo, quería saber quien rayos había estado informando sobre las cosas que hacía, debía hacer algo antes de que el aroma de Rin se perdiera y no pudiera encontrarla.

-Me temo que ya no podré acompañarlos…-Dijo cálidamente mientras intentó atacar a los dos demonios que tenia a la par, le importaba un comino que ellos fueran del Concejo los iba a matar, el auto empezó a bajar la velocidad, al igual que los otros que los acompañaban.

-Ya no puede hacer nada, es demasiado tarde.-Logró exclamar el demonio de la derecha.

¿Demasiado tarde?

¿Estaba muerta ya?

¿No la volvería a ver?

-Si se resiste le irá peor a ella.-Continuó el que iba al lado del asiento del conductor.

Mantuvo la calma, tenía que pensar en algo. Ya estaban en lo que se podía llamar como el Juzgado de demonios, que a simple viste parecía un edificio habitacional normal.

Lo llevaron directamente a donde se reunían los Concejales, un salón amplio donde estaba la mesa redonda, donde tomaban las decisiones, lo sentaron en una de las sillas y empezó la votación, eran 10 los que tomarían la decisión de que harían con ella y que le pasaría a Sesshomaru.

Normalmente no se permite que el acusado forme parte de este acto privado, pero esta vez si.

-Todos conocemos la situación, sabemos muy bien que se debe hacer en estos casos, pero no podemos aplicar las leyes en él como lo haríamos con otro demonio-Habló el líder y todos asintieron con lo cabeza, sabían cuanto dinero había de por medio y ya habían tomado la decisión.

-Que sólo este en el calabozo por tres días, si lo dejamos ir así, no aprenderá la lección e irá tras ella-El príncipe estaba con la cabeza gacha pensando en una forma de escaparse.

-Tiene razón,-Respondió otro-entonces que así sea-Alzó la mano el líder esperando que los demás lo siguieran y así fue los otros 9 levantaron la mano, votando a favor.

Estando todos de acuerdo, hicieron pasar a los guardianes que llevarían a Sesshomaru al calabozo, estaban asombrados por la manera tan calma del príncipe de comportarse, al ya no estar presente hicieron pasar a la directora del grupo de protección de las razas prohibidas, Akiko.

-Sabrán que necesito una explicación?-Dijo Akiko seriamente.

- ¿Qué necesita saber?-respondió con otra pregunta el líder el Concejo.

- ¿Dónde esta ella?-Y seguían las preguntas…

-Ya nos encargamos del caso-Respondió tajantemente.

La directora se cruzó de brazos

-Saben que no me iré hasta que me digan donde está…

Todos se vieron las caras, sabían que no podían decir donde estaba.

-Pasó a Asuntos Internos-Cuando un caso pasa a Asuntos Internos, deja de ser público y nadie puede interferir. El líder concluyó y todos abandonaron la habitación dejando furiosa a Akiko.

…

-Les agradezco mucho.-Dijo Naraku amablemente a un demonio miembro del Consejo. Quien salió sigilosamente de aquel lugar para no ser descubierto.-Empieza la diversión querida…

Ellos también salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron al auto, debían solucionar lo más pronto posible ese problemita.

…

Aquello que llamaban calabozo, era un lugar lleno de demonios mal portados y rebeldes, sucio y alejado de la cuidad. Para Sesshomaru era una deshonra estar en ese lugar, ya que únicamente había demonios de bajo nivel, de la misma calaña que Naraku, inservibles y molestos y algunos demonios mitad humano. Pero sabía que no pasaría ni una noche cerca de esos demonios incompetentes como él los llamaba; así fue el príncipe fue llevado a una de las habitaciones especiales, donde iban los demonios como él, pero durante el día debía soportarlos.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí…-Dijo Mikazawa un esbirro del demonio, un pequeñín mal educado, que quería hacer pasar un mal rato a Sesshomaru, aunque sabía que con un golpe podría mandarlo de regreso al infierno.

-No te metas con él-Le susurró otro de la misma calaña.

Sesshomaru pasó sin mostrarles interés, tenía que escapar de allí antes que le llegaran malas noticias.

Se sentó bajó un cerezo con abundantes hojas verdes y delicioso y tenue aroma, cerró sus ojos y sintió su alma fatigada como jamás la había sentido, le había fallado a Rin y no había podido defenderla, se la arrebataron haciéndolo quedar como un estúpido. Mientras esa clase de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, se le acercó Mikazawa.

-Yo tengo una información que tú necesitas,-El príncipe abrió los ojos y lo miró sin responder-yo sé quien la tiene.

-…

-Si tú me prometes que me ayudarás a salir, yo te digo quien la tiene y que van a hacer con ella.

-Yo no puedo sacarte, es mas tú ni deberías estar aquí, pobre idiota-El pequeñín se alteró y empezó a patalear, pero Sesshomaru tenía toda la razón, esa clase de demonios ni es visible para los humanos y si estaba allí era por pura mala suerte y él perdería su tiempo tratando de sacar un pobre inútil que esta mejor allí.

-Esto… esta bien te diré,-tampoco son buenos guardando secretos- esta mañana corrió el rumor que la quien la quería era…

-Naraku…-Terminó- crees que soy idiota, mejor lárgate de aquí.-Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-¿No quieres saber que van hacer con ella?-Preguntó con la esperanza que le prestara atención.

-¿Quieres morir?-El esbirro salió corriendo, muy asustado y confundido preguntándose como era que él negaba a escuchar información tan valiosa.

Pero de que le servía saber que le harían sino podía salir de allí para ayudarla, no era que no pudiera matarlos a todos y salir campante, pero temía que antes de que lograra salir ella ya estuviera muerta. Aunque sabía que él no podía hacer nada guardaba una esperanza.

…

-¿Para que la has traído otra vez?-Jun estaba furiosa por el regreso de Naraku a su residencia.

-Te tengo un nuevo trabajo.-Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Aún me debes la mitad del trabajo del anterior, sino salió como querías es muy tu problema pero yo no trabajo gratis.

-Te pagaré todo-Le ofreció un sobre, que a simple vista se miraba tentador.

-Esta bien,-Lo tomó de la mala gana-tú como te llames, tráela acá.

-Soy Kagura-Dijo con desdén. Traía a Rin entre sus brazos, quien parecía dormir.

-Como sea, tú me ayudarás.

La recostaron en la mesa y Jun les dio la espalda, estaba preparándose para el ritual.

-¡Esta vez espero salga bien!- Gritó Naraku.

-¡Ya te dije que eso es muy tu problema!-Le contesto igual- No se porque rayos me busca sino le gusta mi trabajo…-Susurro.-Habla, ¿Qué rayos quieres que le haga hoy?

-Es muy sencillo, veras…

…

-Señor Sesshomaru tiene visita-Se dirigió a él uno de los guardines, quien lo llevó a la sala de visitas.

Al entrar vio a su padre sentado, esperando se acercara. Se sentó frente a él.

-Te sacaremos lo más pronto posible.

-Solo quiero que investigues donde esta ella y ayúdala.

-Ellos me dijeron que no se meterían con tu demoniza, dijeron que solo sería un escarmiento, no pensé que esto resultara ser una trampa.

-Entonces haz algo.-Dijo con su rostro inmutable.

-No puedo, hijo…-Pensó un momento- comprendo que sientes por ella y por eso te ayudaré. No me importa que tu madre se oponga.

Que su padre estuviera de su lado no era una novedad, siempre había sido así y que su madre estuviera en contra de las cosas que hacía tampoco lo era, menos cuando se trataban de demonizas y cuando se enteró que su retoño había marcado a una sin ni siquiera conocerla le hirvió la sangre, pero su tan querido Inutaisho le impidió intervenir.

…

Ya habían pasado dos días, la noche estaba por caer, Jun había tenido un arduo trabajo, no había sido cosa fácil convertir aquella chiquilla, por fin Naraku estaba satisfecho.

-Muy buen trabajo Jun, te agradezco infinitamente, eres tan hermosa.

-¡Cállate imbécil! Odio que me adulen, yo ya se que hice bien mi trabajo. Ahora lárgate, no quiero verlos otra vez, pedazos de mierda.

-Como siempre tan linda, cuídate-Dijo Naraku divertido por la reacción de su bruja favorita.-Larguémonos de aquí Kagura, salieron los tres y se subieron al auto.

Cuando estaban en marcha Kagura preguntó.

-¿Y ahora que harás con ella? No te sirve para nada ya.

-La dejaremos tirada en algún lugar-Rió mordazmente.

-Sesshomaru no estará nada contento.

-Ese es el plan tonta, la venganza es dulce, ¿no?

Por supuesto que era dulce, cuando se salen con la suya por primera vez, dejando a Rin a la orilla de la calle, era el fin del plan, ahora no había leyes ni tratados que la ayudaran.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido y tan fácil que parecía mentira que burlaran al Lord Sesshomaru Ishida, que lo deshonraran de tal manera que lo dejaran sin poder reaccionar… definitivamente Naraku lo había planeado bien.

Al poco rato la lluvia empezó a caer y aquel cuerpo que yacía en el suelo parecía no tener vida, su piel estaba tan pálida, había perdido todo su color suave y seductor, estaba tornándose gris y las ojeras oscuras y sus uñas sin color sólo atestiguaban lo obvio… él la tomo entre sus brazos, únicamente habían pasado dos días, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario, no tenía ni una sola marca, magulladura o herida, nada; solo parecía que tenía meses enferma y sin cuidados… las lágrimas aparecieron, estaba conmovido, no esperaba encontrarla en aquel estado, tenía que levarla a casa… Sai no podía nada más que esperar a su señor.

Al llegar el día tres Sesshomaru fue puesto en libertad, al salir lo estaban esperando, inmediatamente notó las expresiones tristes en sus sirvientes, ninguno dijo nada, querían que el mismo viera lo que estaba pasando.

Al entrar sintió su presencia, pero de una manera distinta, estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación dudaba si entrar o no.

-Disculpe mi impertinencia pero ella lo necesita-Sai temía que él la rechazara.

-…

Él no sabía que responder, guardo silencio un momento y sin perder mas tiempo entró, la habitación estaba a oscuras su aroma había cambiado tanto, ya no era la misma, no necesitaba acercarse, sabía en lo que se había convertido, la habitación estaba inundada por ese olor salino tan fuerte, estaba seguro que ella había llorado por horas y horas. Estaba escondida en un rincón, el se acercó a la ventana para correr un poco la cortina, luego se dirigió donde Rin, estaba totalmente cubierta con la sábana e intento descubrirla.

-No lo haga…-Dijo con voz temblorosa.-es mejor que no se acerque…

-…

Él no se iba a quedar con la duda, así que la despojó de la sábana y la vio fijamente, no tenía que analizar mucho, desde que sintió su aroma podía jurarlo, en primera instancia sintió deseos de venganza, sintió como la sangre le hervía, apretó su puño tratando de controlarse, no sabía que hacer, se puso de cuclillas, estaba desmoronándose y al ya no poder sostenerse se sentó en silencio frente a ella y con su mano en su sien trataba de masajearse y calmarse.

Aquel silencio era pesado e hiriente para Rin, sabía que había perdido todo lo que antes tenía, ni siquiera recuerda lo que pasó, sólo sabe que se despertó siendo eso, lo que Sesshomaru consideraba seres despreciables, sin ninguna gracia, era una sucia humana, sin ninguna gracia o talento, todo lo que había sido era solo un recuerdo ya.

Se acercó a él para intentar abrazarlo, ¿sería posible que la rechazara?

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**SoraRin111**

¿Qué les parece mi regreso? Espero no haber sido tan dura, prepárense para el siguiente capítulo, seguro se sentirán aliviadas o al menos eso espero, les cuento de que irá, ya saben de ver si Sesshy la desprecia o no, aja, pero también de Inutaisho y una invitación, ¡si!

Yo misma me siento sorprendida de que en este capítulo no hubiera lemon, es una tristeza, que dicen, ¿Quieren lemon para el siguiente?

Por cierto las disculpas sino entienden algo, si es así háganmelo saber, estaré revisándolo.

Demos paso a unos saludos antes de irme…

**Sasuhidan, black_aurora, sakura-no-hana94, Rin Tsuki, KaitouLucifer, LinTanya, Miara Makisan **y a los que no dejaron firmados su review por favor no olviden hacerlo, muchas gracias, dejen su opinión** ¡se les quiere!**


	4. El Arte de Amar

**Mezcla****Prohibida**

Capítulo 4: **"****EL ARTE DE AMAR"**

Por: **Sora-Rin111**

**(06/02/13)**

Aquel silencio era pesado e hiriente para Rin, sabía que había perdido todo lo que antes tenía, ni siquiera recuerda lo que pasó, sólo sabe que se despertó siendo eso, lo que Sesshomaru consideraba seres despreciables, sin ninguna gracia, era una sucia humana, sin ninguna gracia o talento, todo lo que había sido era solo un recuerdo ya.

Se acercó a él para intentar abrazarlo, ¿sería posible que la rechazara?

No pudiendo esperar más, se lanzó a sus brazos, si la iba a rechazar tenía que saberlo ya, el poseedor de esos ojos ambarinos se quedó estático, no movía un solo músculo, no pasaron mas de un par de segundos y su mano se entrelazó entre los cabellos oscuros de Rin y sin poderlo evitar se le escapó un suspiro, tenía entre sus brazos a una chica que temblaba ante la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder, pero cálidamente aquel abrazo no fue rechazado, ella podía sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeándola, pero aquella felicidad no tardó mucho, el Taiyoukai se separó de ella y se paró.

-Tienes que descansar-Objetó mientras le daba la espalda y salía de la habitación dejando a Rin sin palabras. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo inútil que se sentía al verla así y no poderla ayudar.

Habiéndola dejado sola la joven decidió verse en el espejo, pero armarse del valor necesario le tomó varias horas, pero al fin lo había logrado, el reflejo en ese espejo circular mostraba a alguien que no reconocía, había una chica escuálida, la luz de sus había desaparecido y a cambio tenía uno halo oscuro debajo de ellos, su piel estaba un tanto grisácea, parecía no tener vida. Sus piernas no resistieron al verse así misma de tal manera, sus piernas ya no pudieron resistir y llorando a mares calló al suelo.

Los próximos tres días pasaron igual, sin ninguna novedad, él no salía de su habitación con tal no verla y ella no lo buscaba. Ésta situación tenía en incertidumbre a Sai y Miyuki, quienes estaban pensando en hacer para los señores volvieran a hablarse.

Así que sin pensarlo más el hanyou se dirigió hacía hacia los aposentos de Sesshomaru, tocando la puerta y al recibir la indicación entró, lo vio sentado en la amplia ventada con la mirada perdida en el jardín.

-Señor, disculpe que lo moleste.

-¿Qué quieres Sai?

-Su padre mandó una invitación para que cenen en su casa.

-…

-¿Señor?-Al no recibir respuesta prosiguió- Es para esta noche.

La habitación recobró el silencio, ninguno mencionó nada, su amo no quería saber nada sobre salir, menos con Rin,

-¿Debo preparar algún atuendo especial?-Dijo con la esperanza de que el señor por fin se animara, Sesshomaru sólo cerró sus ojos, hacía caso omiso a las palabras de Sai.

-No iré a ningún lado-Exclamó con severidad.

-Su padre supuso que diría eso y me pidió que le dijera que si usted no iba tendría que venir él.

El taiyoukai pareció perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba al terminar de escuchar esas palabras, conocía a su padre y lo testarudo que era, tanto o más que él, sabía que cumpliría lo que dijo.

De repente la curiosidad lo invadió, se preguntó que querría su padre, luego de analizarlo llegó a la conclusión que era solo el deseo de conocer a su hembra, luego de haber insistido que le ayudara a buscarla.

-Prepara mi mejor traje-Dijo resignado.

-¿Y para ella, señor?-Inquirió.

El príncipe sabía que ni con el mejor kimono o el peinado más sofisticado peinado su madre no aceptaría a Rin.

Un momento…

¿Desde cuando el importaba lo que su madre pensara?

-También, prepárenle uno de los nuevos…

-A la orden señor-Haciendo la reverencia salió de la habitación y le avisó a Koyuki.

Esta vez como en toda su vida Sesshomaru le llevaría la contraria a su madre y esta vez no permitiría que nadie la arrebate de su lado.

En poco más de una hora ambos estaban listos, al salir de la habitación el demonio perro de cabellos plateados como la luna se detuvo al ver una Rin nerviosa que sostenía entre sus manos un bolso de tela a juego con su kimono azul, tenía el cabello ligeramente ondulado, llevaba una peineta de oro blanco con brillantes zafiros incrustados formando una luna menguante que adornaban su peinado en una media cola, haciéndola lucir hermosa.

Tenía que admitir que ahora tenía algo distinto, estaba preciosa, el maquillaje moderado y el carmín en sus labios lo estaban tentando, no había más ojeras y el color de su piel tenia nuevamente su color rosáceo.

No quiso seguirla viendo, con su mirada le dio la indicación que lo siguiera.

Como pudo la chica trataba de alcanzar el paso de su señor, quien en vez de pasos parecía dar zancadas y ella con su estrecho kimono solo podía dar cortos pasos. Mientras pensaba en como serían los señores Ishida, solo imaginaba que eran tan elegantes como su querido señor, si, como ella jamás lo sería, menos ahora, tal vez antes tuvo la oportunidad, pero ya no más.

Al salir entraron en el coche que ya estaba estacionado frente a la casa, esperando ser conducido, Sai le entregó las llaves y luego le abrió la puerta a Sesshomaru y rápidamente a Rin.

Al poco rato llegaron a la enorme mansión antigua de sus padres, fueron recibidos cordialmente por la servidumbre, inmediatamente fueron pasados al comedor luego de tomar el bolso de la joven. El comedor era una amplia sala, que tenía una mesa tradicional para doce personas, aún no había nadie, solo los platos que esperaban a los cuatro invitados.

Rin disimuladamente miraba el lugar, exquisitamente decorado con antigüedades, iluminado y espacioso, al fondo podía ver la puerta que conducía al patio trasero, seguro era hermoso, lleno de flores, pero no podía verlas desde allí, por lo cual se sintió un poco triste.

-Joven príncipe, por favor tomen asiento, los señores están por venir.

Ambos se sentaron el silencio, el nerviosismo de Rin cada vez era más evidente, de no ser por el maquillaje se vería el hermoso carmesí que cubría sus mejillas.

Al momento aparecieron los padres luciendo impecables sus trajes tradicionales, la chica no pudo disimular su asombro, la madre era mucho más hermosa de lo que pensó, al igual el padre tan jovial y elegante, que inevitablemente se sintió en el lugar equivocado.

Al sentarse ambos posaron su mirada en aquella joven que no tenía nada de raza demoníaca, ambos parecían escudriñarla con la mirada haciendo que Rin aumentara su nerviosismo.

-No nos habías contado lo hermosa que es Rin-Dijo mostrándose sorprendido, ella no era mezcla prohibida como tanto se hablaba. ¿Había cambiado de pareja?

-¿Una humana?-Preguntó Irasue con desdén, poniendo enfadado a su hijo por la manera de decirlo.

-Tiene un sello-Dijo suspicaz Inutaisho, mientras tomaban asiento-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-Dijo recordando las palabras de Sai el día que la encontraron.

"_Algo malo le pasó a la señora Rin, no puedo hablar sin permiso del amo Sesshomaru"_

Irasue notó en los ojos de la joven el color característico de las tenjou, el color rojo, pero ella además tenía otro color, un tono azulado formando un alo alrededor de la pupila indicando la mezcla.

-…-Sesshomaru guardó silencio, no quería hablar del tema.

-Definitivamente van a pagar,-Comprendió el silencio de su hijo, sabía como se sentía y sabía que lo embargaba la culpa por lo sucedido. Intuyó que el demonio que le había hecho daño no era otro que Naraku- este sello es irreversible, ¿Ya la revisaron? Pudieron hacerle más cosas…-Estaba indignado. Él mismo haría algo, aunque fuera a espaldas de su hijo.

-No.-Contestó molesto-¿Para que rayos me trajiste?-Cambió el tema.

-Dime preciosa, ¿Qué quieres comer?-Se dirigió a ella de manera dulce, ignorando la pregunta de su hijo, lo que molestó a Irasue, ella conocía su gusto hacía las humanas.

-Lo… lo que sea esta bien-Articuló con dificultad, Inutaisho solo le sonrió amablemente, luego ordenó que sirvieran la cena.

Casi toda la cena se pasó sin que alguno dijera algo, hasta que su padre volvió a dirigirse a Rin.

-A pesar de la brutalidad que hicieron sigues luciendo hermosa…-Los colores se le subieron al rostro, tal comentario hizo enfurecer a su esposa y a Sesshomaru, pero era cierto, Rin seguía siendo hermosa y teniendo una grácil figura, no como antes pero seguía teniendo lo suyo. Ese comentarío fue dicho con doble sentido, para hacer que captara y entendiera que no debía sentirse culpable por lo que pasó, ella estaba viva y era lo que importaba.

Una tímida sonrisa fue la respuesta de Rin.

-Hijo, ahora será más fácil la aprobación del consejo.

-Lo se…-Le importaba ahora bien poco que lo aprobaran o no, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, también sabía que su Rin seguía siendo hermosa y que sus ojos no habían perdido esa inocencia que le intrigaba y que contrastaba con esas orbes perversas de las tenjou y esa tímida sonrisa seguía allí, era casi la misma Rin, solo que con menos curvas y lo único que había desaparecido era ese aroma afrodisíaco que tenía.

-Deja que yo me encargue-Sabía que eso significaba _no importa cuanto dinero gaste voy a hacerlo_, era lo que siempre decía.

-Tú no deberías entrometerte, deja que sea él quien haga lo que deba hacer-No es que ella aprobara la decisión de su hijo, sabía que él nunca haría lo que ella dijera.

-Te ayudaré, confía en mi-A pesar de las palabras de su esposa, Inutaisho quería ayudar a su hijo, era como enmendar no haberla podido socorrer cuando se lo pidió.

Terminando la cena salieron rápidamente, odiaba estar demasiado tiempo con sus padres, en todo el camino a casa no hizo mas que pensar en la posibilidad de hacer revisar a Rin, descubrir que clase de sello tenía y si había alguna manera de ayudarla, ya no quería sentirse culpable, quería que todo pudiera regresar a la normalidad.

Al llegar se dirigió a la habitación, Rin se quedó conversando con Koyuki y Sai, ellos querían saber los detalles, que había pasado y que quería el señor Inutaisho, habiéndole contado los detalles y dejándolos tranquilos también se fue a su habitación, ahora tenía la esperanza brillando fervientemente en su corazón, seguro su tan amado señor volvería a tratarla como antes.

El amor es una cosa simple, así le decía su padre cuando era aún muy pequeño, pero definitivamente para él no era así, estaba pasando por un momento difícil, no sólo no sabía que era amar, sino que no había podido hacer nada por salvar a su hembra, lo que lo tenía aún más furioso consigo mismo.

Aunque no durmió lo suficiente se levantó temprano, se dirigió a su despacho y mando a llamar al hanyou, al poco rato su sirviente Sai entró.

-Buenos días señor-Lo saludó muy feliz y cordial.

-Sai… he estado pensando que deberíamos hacer revisar a Rin, aunque para serte sincero tengo miedo de que me digan que no podemos hacer nada-No era raro que su amo se abriera así con él, luego de tantos años de servicio Seshomaru se sentía cómodo con él.

-Me parece bien, pero creo que es peor quedarse con la duda y luego lamentarse por no haberla podido ayudar, pero no se preocupe conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar-Le explicó de quien se trataba y se fue en busca de esa persona, no importaba cuanto pagase para convencerla de ayudarlos.

Tardó más o menos dos horas, pero traía con él a esa persona, a quien le había costado convencerla, le llevó al despacho donde esperaba su señor, como siempre tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

-Señor ella es la bruja Jun-Dijo sin perder más tiempo. El príncipe odiaba tratar con ellas y dejando a un lado las formalidades, Jun habló.

-Sé para que me has traído y hemos hecho un trato con tu sirviente, si prometes no matarme haré lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué te mataría?-Al terminar la pregunta la respuesta fue obvia, demasiado diría él, se tragó su ira y su orgullo, no era fácil pero ella era la única que podría ayudarlo-Esta bien, habla.

-Por cierto también aclaro un par de cosas, si lo hice fue por dinero, y yo no trabajo gratis-Sabía que quería decirle, no era necesario tanto rodeo.

-Tienes suerte estoy de buen humor, seré bondadoso con la paga.

Esas palabras le gustaban, sabía que él pagaría lo que fuera con tal de conocer el estado de esa joven y ella sabía como sacarle el jugo a situaciones como esta, sabía que si se pasaba de arrogante la mataría y era lo que menos quería, siendo ella la que hizo el trabajo sabía lo que había hecho y como había funcionado, nadie mejor que ella para decirle en que estado estaba su hembra.

-Se ve que eres un demonio inteligente, no como el pedazo de mierda de Naraku, él llegó con la esperanza de que yo convirtiera a tu hembra en la humana mas despreciable y horrible, no era nada difícil pero sabiendo que era una hembra marcada no podía hacer exactamente lo que me pedía, así que hice dos cosas,-ambos escuchaban atento el relato de aquella bruja con cierta impotencia, saber que Naraku la tuvo en sus garras no les causaba ninguna gracia- primero coloqué el sello que la convertiría en humana y segundo coloqué otro sello que consumiera relativamente el otro, sabes que al convertir a un demonio en humano o viceversa no hay manera de invertirlo, así que lo único que podía hacer es que esa imagen nefasta no fuera eterna, sino que en unos días el segundo sello ha estado tendría que estar actuando y cubriendo al otro, dejando en pocas palabras a una humana inmortal,-Eso les sonó como campanas- no recuperará toda su belleza, pero al menos seguirá siendo hermosa.

Al entender que nada se podía hacer ya lo dejaba con un sabor amargo en la boca, pero al menos le alegraba que conservara su inmortalidad, aunque temía que fuera tan débil como los humanos.

-Para cualquier demonio solo será una humana cualquiera,-Siguió agregando- los sellos son imperceptibles, sus ojos no cambian y más de alguno notará esos ojos seductores característicos de las tenjou y quizás solo algunos Taiyoukai notarán los sellos como uno solo. Por eso Naraku no notó nada extraño.

Eso les causó gracia.

-Seguro ya se está notando el cambio y su belleza está retornando.-Volvió a agregar.

-Si,-Contestó Sai- cuando la encontré sólo la reconocí por las marcas tan características del clan Ishida,-hablaba de las rayas que se marcan en los brazos y costado de color violeta y de la media luna que se forma como lunar en el lugar de la mordida- estaba tan delgada, pero tal y como dice ha mejorado mucho con el paso de los días.

-No hiciste lo que te pedió Naraku, debes estar aterrada por lo que te pueda hacer-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Esa mierda no sirve para nada, hasta yo que soy una simple bruja con trescientos años soy más fuerte que él.

Sesshomaru estaba un tanto más tranquilo sabiendo que Rin a pesar de todo iba a estar bien. Pero todavía tenía un par de dudas.

-Haz dicho que es una humana, si eso es así es imposible que ella y yo tengamos intimidad-A eso quería llegar, lo que menos quería era lastimarla en el acto carnal.

Aunque la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa respondió con naturalidad.

-También te dije que era inmortal, ella soportará más que una humana, aún así no debes pasarte-Ella conocía perfectamente la pasión desbordante de los youkai.

-También quiero saber si ella ya está fértil y si esta apta para tener cachorros.

-Tráela la revisaré, aunque estoy segura que ella aún no ha llegado a ovular.

Al ver la indicación de su amo salió en busca de Rin, quien estaba cortando flores en el jardín, luego que Sai las presentara, la bruja prosiguió a examinarla.

Rin al tener a esa señora cerca y hablando cosas que no entendía la ponía nerviosa, más cuando le impuso sus manos en su vientre y de ella salía una especie de poder de color amarillo, inmediatamente la cubrió y habiendo tenido respuestas la bruja paró, Sesshomaru y Sai estaban atentos a lo que pudiera decir.

-Ella como supuse no esta ovulando, cuando la tuve conmigo y era una demoniza empezaba el cambio, pero se ha detenido, irá mas lento, esto es debido a el sello, ella no podrá quedar embarazada aún, para ello tendremos que aplicar otro sello y ella estará lista-Rin no entendía nada, ¿su señor quería un bebé? Antes de que ella pudiera seguir analizando Jun prosiguió- Debo serte sincera, deberías esperar al menos dos años para que ella alcance la madurez en su cuerpo y pueda soportar más y no tenga complicaciones en el parto-Eso le gustaba más, la podría disfrutar un par de años antes de que ella pudiera salir embarazada.

-Entonces estaremos en contacto.

Habiéndole pagado a la bruja una buena cantidad de dinero, la bruja Jun salió satisfecha, Sai la acompañó, dejando solos a la pareja.

-Señor Sesshomaru…-Preguntó tímidamente mientras veía que él se acercaba a ella.

-Dime…

-Esto… verá no entendí bien… ¿Usted quiere un bebé?-La palabra bebé le causaba gracia al príncipe, él prefería usar cachorro o cría.

-No, por ahora no, ya veremos después-Dijo mientras la acercaba a él.

-Ah…-Dijo desanimada- ¿Es porque ahora soy humana?-Unas lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban con salir, ella no entendía que era ahora, solo se sentía indigna para él.

-No, es como dijo la bruja aún no estas lista-Aquello sonrojó a Rin, el Lord ya se sentía en paz consigo mismo, un poco de toda la culpa que sentía esta desapareciendo.

No quería perder más tiempo, tenía que disfrutar esos dos años, sabiendo que su hembra podía resistir una buena sesión de amor la condujo a la habitación.

Al tenerla en la cama, totalmente a su merced gruñó él no necesitaba ese afrodisíaco para excitarse, es más solo necesitaba ver esa expresión tímida y se enloquecía.

-Señor…

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó suave.

-¿En serio no le importa que sea humana?

No respondió con palabras sino con un beso, uno apasionado, para dejarle bien claro que a pesar de que ella no tuviera el mismo cuerpo que antes la deseaba, que no tuviera ese olor era algo sin importancia ya, anhelaba sus besos, sus abrazos, su cuerpo y sobre todo su amor y ternura.

La despojó de blusa, mientras besaba cada parte que se descubría, luego de quitar su sostén se concentró en esos ahora pequeños pero firmes pechos, con su lengua empezó a estimularlos, luego los apretó con sus labios, se mantuvo así por un momento, sentía como la temperatura de su hembra subía y el olor a excitación llegó a su nariz enloqueciéndolo, trataba de mantener la calma, no quería peder el control para no lastimarla, ahora no sabía cuanto podría resistir, pero quería demostrarle su amor.

Bajó a su abdomen sin dejar de besar la piel descubierta, con sus manos ahora libres bajó la cremallera de su falda y poco a poco la bajó y la tiró lejos, igualmente hizo con su ropa interior y teniéndola completamente desnuda volvió a subir sólo para concentrarse en esos labios finos carmesí, besándolos con fogosidad, haciendo que aquel beso se tornará húmedo.

Con una mano pasó a apretar uno de sus pechos y con la otra bajó para acariciar la intimidad ya húmeda de su hembra, con delicadeza se abrió paso entre sus pliegues y con suavidad entraba y salía de ella, así estuvo hasta que logró estremecerla.

Luego se posicionó sobre ella, dejó de besarla solo para mirarla allí, extasiada, completamente sólo para él. Sintiéndola lista se despojó de su ropa con extrema facilidad, estando desnudo hizo a un lado su extensa cabellera dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo, parecía haber sido tallado en mármol, no tenía un solo defecto y las marcas que adornaban su cuerpo características de su clan lo hacían lucir varonil y sensual, aquella imagen que contemplaba Rin la deja embriagada y hacía que sus mejillas ardieran con intensidad debido al rubor.

Volvió a aprisionar sus labios en otro beso largo y húmedo, logrando que no perdiera el calor, gruñó para sacar un poco de la locura que lo embargaba en ese momento, con una mano abrió el capullo para abrirle paso a su robusto miembro, sin dejarla de besar ahora era su extremidad la que se abría paso en esos estrechos pliegues, notó como en el momento su Rin se tensó bajo él, dejó de besarla para verla, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el olor que llegaba ahora a su nariz era de miedo y dolor, quedando demasiado poco de excitación.

Nuevamente la besó y con mano empezó a estimular el pequeño botón de placer de su hembra, para lograr estimularla más, no dejó de moverse dentro de ella, al poco rato él había logrado estremecer, aunque el dolor seguía allí, estorbándole.

Luego de un rato más por fin el dolor había desaparecido, el taiyoukai con sus habilidades había logrado que su pequeña Rin disfrutara del acto. Dejando sus labios se dirigió a su cuello, instintivamente empezó a besarla y lamerla para poder morderla nuevamente y así reforzar su unión. Sabía que eso traería consigo una ola de placer, logrando así otra ronda de amor.

Así pasaron durante horas…

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba oscura, pero él estaba allí entre sus brazos, aunque al principio la había rechazado le dejó bien claro sus sentimientos hacía ella. El príncipe tenía en claro de que aquel acto había sido distinto a los anteriores ahora debía tener mas cuidado, pero a pesar de eso había resistido bien, y aunque ella no le podía seguir el ritmo como antes de alguna manera le gustaba más la nueva Rin porque era una experiencia distinta a todas las que había tenido. Ya había descansado y cuando quiso levantarse esos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, la estrechó más a su pecho, como si quisiese fundirse con ella, luego la separó un poco solo para besarla, la intensidad del beso le dejó claro que empezaría otra ronda y no pensaba en detenerlo, estuvo a punto de perderlo y no quería sentir eso nunca jamás.

Y aunque el youkai no lo dijera, tampoco quería perderla, esta vez había tenido suerte, no sería descuidado una vez más, ella era su tesoro y ahora que lo tenía claro lo iba a proteger ante todo.

Esta experiencia le había servido para darse cuenta de lo que era el amor y sabía que lo sentía era algo egoísta pero sincero, y aunque a veces solía ser frío estaba conciente de la responsabilidad que traía consigo ese afecto.

Si _el amor es una cosa simple_, se dijo así mismo recordando las palabras de su padre y ahora habían entendido a que se refería, quería demostrárselo a Rin, a su manera.

Todo tiene su ciencia y el amor no era para tontos, eso también lo tenía claro. Había aprendido el arte de amar, o a menos lo estaba intentando…

**Continuará…**

**Sora-Rin111**

…

….

Ta tan…! ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Ahora ya me siento satisfecha sabiendo que Sesshomaru aprendió que el amor no es visual sino que es más profundo que eso, pero ¿Qué piensan ustedes que es el amor?

Está claro que es simple, pero nosotros lo complicamos, el pobre Sessh temía amar a Rin, pero ahora no le importa nada, y claro esto aún no se acaba todavía quedan un par de capítulos más Sesshy no sabe si hacerle pagar a Naraku o agradecerle por lo que hizo, pero yo sí lo voy hacer pagar y de la peor manera, déjenme que me encargue del bastardo. Además en el próximo capítulo Akiko va a llegar fondo de todo y ¿el consejo le pedirá una disculpa a Sesshomaru? O ¿sólo lo dejarán pasar? Descubrámoslo muy pronto. Por favor dejen **REVIEWS, **quiero saber su linda opinión.


	5. El Pago de Naraku

**Este fic contiene una escena donde un personaje es violado, no es explicito, pero quien no le guste este tipo de escenas es recomendable que se la salte, es una parte pequeña. Y perdonen por tardar tanto.**

**Mezcla****Prohibida**

Capítulo 5: **"El Pago de Naraku**"

Por: Sora-Rin111

(01/03/2013)

El color parecía haberse apoderado de las calles de Japón, los cerezos eran aquel motivo, cientos de hombres y mujeres caminaban de arriba abajo luciendo elegantes kimonos, desde los rosas hasta los azules, pasando por los blancos y grises, todos sumamente hermosos y teniendo como único motivo disfrutar del festival de Primavera.

Desde hacía un mes Sesshomaru, tenía pendiente esta tortura, deseaba que no pasaran los días y no llegará jamás el bendito festival al cual había invitado a Rin, todo por ganarse más su corazón y celebrar el cumpleaños numero quince, de una manera tradicional y sencilla, aunque no solo tenía ese compromiso, también para finalizar debía acompañar a Rin en la cena de cumpleaños que le harían en la casa.

Ella estaba lista, vestía un kimono de color rosa pálido con flores de cerezo blancas, con un obi de color verde pálido haciendo juego con las hojas que decoraban el traje, llevaba un delicado peinado recogido con accesorios haciéndola lucir hermosa.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru llevaba un kimono negro, hecho a medida, mostrando a un demonio sumamente elegante y con buen gusto.

Ver a su mujer de esa manera lo hacía enloquecer, pero antes que todo quería que ella se sintiera cómoda y feliz, así que partieron al festival. La presencia de ambos no pasó desapercibida, ver a un hombre mayor con una jovencita llamaba mucho la atención de los presentes, empezando por los más conservadores al ver la manera en que Sesshomaru la tomaba de las manos hacía que las críticas no faltaran. Menos las muestras de cariño publicas del demonio perro para demostrar que le tenía sin cuidado lo que pensaran los demás.

Rin ni se percató de todo eso, ella estaba maravillada de cada detalle, los kimonos, las flores, el olor de la comida, los puestos con juegos, los niños jugando, corriendo y riendo le parecía grandioso; ella sólo quería divertirse.

Entre medio de toda esa gente, alguien más había llegado a ese templo, era nada más y nada menos que la directora que velaba por los derechos de las razas prohibidas, Akiko, quien al ver esos ojos que conocía tan bien en una humana se acercó.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Sesshomaru,-Le hizo una reverencia, la cual como era costumbre él no contestaba- que bueno verlo por acá-Nada, el demonio estaba callado, como una tumba, ella una experta demoniza fijó sus ojos en Rin- ¿Y ella es…?-Indagó.

-Rin, Takenouchi Rin-Respondió la chica, haciendo enojar al Lord.

-Vaya que sorpresa…-Estaba incrédula, era simplemente imposible, ella era humana-No sabía… ¿Usted…?

-No fui yo, así la encontraron-Respondió tajantemente.

Caminaron a un lugar menos transcurrido, donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente, pero el albino simplemente no quería hablar más.

-Se suponía que asuntos internos la tenía.

-La tenía otro demonio.

-¿Sabe quien fue?

-…-Ella miró a Rin, sabía que ella le daría la respuesta.

-¿Tú sabes algo, querida?

-No…-Dijo tristemente.

-Les ayudaré esto no se puede dejar así.

-Yo ya me estoy encargando de eso.

-Es algo que nos corresponde a nosotros, esto tiene que llegar a los oídos de los señores de la corte principal.

-Él se metió con lo que es mió, estoy en todo mi derecho de matarlo o hacer lo que se me pegue la gana-Tenía razón, la ley ampara que se mate en caso de que otro demonio hiera o mate a una demoniza marcada.

Y que Sesshomaru se dirigiera con tanto odio refiriéndose a _él_, le daba a entender que si sabía quien había hecho eso.

-Cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo, cualquier cosa ni dude en llamarme-Le entregó una tarjeta con números telefónicos para que la pudiera contactar.

Ella se despidió y los dejó solos, dejando a un demonio furioso.

Cuando terminó el festival se dirigieron a la casa, donde le tenían preparada una cena especial por sus quince años, estaba contenta por las atenciones de todos.

Una inesperada llamada luego de la cena hizo que pospusiera sus planes de tener un noche de pasión, por lo cual salió a toda velocidad en una de sus adorados autos, directamente donde quedó de verse con su padre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó inalterable mientras se bajaba del auto.

-Es mejor que pases y veas el regalo que te tengo.

Era un enorme predio baldío a las afueras de la ciudad, allí tirado en el suelo, con las manos vendadas y la cabeza tapada, era Naraku, quien estaba golpeado y sangrando.

-Que sorpresa… ¿En donde encontraste a esta basura?

-En uno de sus centros nocturnos, se estaba escondiendo en la parte trasera-Luego de ver a su enemigo, el padre volvió a dirigirse al hijo- ¿Y le darás ya el toque final?

-Aún estoy pensando que es mejor, si torturarlo más luego de la paliza que le diste o darle el golpe de gracia.

-Bueno, eres tú quien debe decidir, recuerda lo que hizo, merece lo peor.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que el hijo respondiera.

-Ya sé tengo una idea.- Sesshomaru sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a su prostíbulo "_Inferno_" donde se encontraba Vicky, quien saltó de la emoción al ser citado a un lugar oscuro por su patrón. Tardó veinte minutos en aparecerse, pero beneficiando así a los dos demonios albinos porque Naraku ya había despertado.

Vicky era un prostituto humano, uno de los pocos que tenían, obediente y hacía lo que Sesshomaru le pidiera, porque al verlo así de guapo no le podía negar nada, menos cuando sabía que le pagaría bien, iba vestido con una minifalda lustrosa color violeta, y una pequeña blusa del mismo color que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y su piel clara; sus ojos negros y su cabellera rubia brillaban a la luz de la luna.

-Ya estoy aquí querido- Con su voz afeminada se dirigió al gran Sesshomaru quien como siempre lo ignoró- ¿Tres contra uno?-Sonrió-Que sexy…

-Será uno contra uno-Habló el jefe.

-Que felicidad, el amo y yo-Él no lo podía creer, su sueño se haría realidad, según su errónea suposición.

-Serás tú y este chico-Él si sintió un poco decepcionado al ver con quien le tocaría, quien iba a ser su pareja no era tan guapo como su querido demonio albino.

-Que fantasía tan rara, pero bueno todo sea por usted-Le lanzó un besó, pero Sesshomaru lo tomó del cabello.

-Obedece o te mueres.

-No sea tan brusco, vale, ya lo hago-El padre miraba atónito aquel extraño ser, que definitivamente no entendía.- ¿Tengo que hacerle de macho?-Preguntó mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca, tratando de parecerles sexy y al no recibir respuesta accedió.-Vale…

Cuando Naraku escuchó trataba de escaparse del poderoso agarre del Inu no Taisho, creía que no había sido tan malo como para merecerse que un afeminado lo violase.

-¡Malditos!-Aquel débil demonio no tenía escapatoria.

-No te resistas guapo.

Lo llenó de besos por cada parte que descubría, la cara de Naraku se mantenía aún cubierta y así permaneció en toda la larga sesión bajo la luz de la luna, Vicky fue el único que disfrutó del acto y para cerrar con broche de oro.

-Este es un regalito.-El afeminado se paró y descubrió el rostro del demonio de cabellos negros y se derramó en su cara, humillándolo más.-Fuiste un buen chico.

Se vistió y encendió un cigarro.

-Bueno nenes, me voy, jefe luego me paga, si es con cuerpo mejor.-Al mismo tiempo que terminó de decirlo se arrepintió, estaba de rodillas casi llorando por el tremendo golpe que le propinó, luego que le pasó, se puso de pie y con su mano derecha lazó su melena larga hacía atrás y se despidió.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, ahora podrás trabajar de puto y dejar de meterte con lo que es mío.-El primogénito del clan de la Luna se dirigió a Naraku en un tono calmado.

-¡Ya verán desgraciados!

-¿Qué podrías hacernos tú?-Preguntó Inu no Taisho, él no había conocido demonio más débil.

Un carro llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, al sentir una única presencia muy conocida no se preocuparon, era Akiko, quien se bajó del auto.

-Que bueno encontrarlos y agradezco que me avisara, Señor Sesshomaru-El demonio albino llamó a la directora después de llamar a Vicky.

-Creo que el peor castigo para Naraku no es la muerte.

-Deje que yo me encargue de él, por cierto les tengo una noticia, ayer me avisaron que atraparon a los responsables que vendieron a su hembra, ya se encargaron de ellos, pagaron con su muerte, por haberse metido con la familia real, pido disculpas en nombre del Consejo.

-No te preocupes, sé que mi hijo estará tranquilo si encierran a Naraku de por vida.

-Es lo menos que merece.

Luego de hacer una reverencia se despidió llevándose consigo al demonio moreno a las mazmorras.

-Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos también, sabes que le espera al llegar al calabozo.

-Si, lo sé, por cierto quiero venderte mis prostíbulos.

-Esa noticia no me la esperaba.

-No te preocupes, luego hablamos más tranquilamente cuando lo hayas pensando.

Se despidieron y cada quien se fue a casa, mientras en el consejo luego de reabrir el caso de Sesshomaru y su hembra secuestrada, anexaron el nombre los culpables y dictaron sentencia a Naraku, acusándolo de secuestro, intento de violación y uso de magia ilegal contra una demoniza de mezcla prohibida y lo sentenciaron a cadena perpetua sin derecho a fianza o libertad condicional.

Le tomaron las huellas y le dieron su nuevo uniforme a rayas, color negro y blanco y le pusieron un brazalete que impediría que usara sus poderes e intentara escapar, dándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica que mataría a un humano y que dejaría desmayado a un demonio.

Al entrar a la mazmorra y luego de que los diez custodios se marcharan, el pago de Naraku apenas empezaba, cuarenta demonios le dieron la cordial bienvenida, al estilo de Vicky y más tarde los líderes de los prisioneros le dieron una paliza que le indicaría quien mandaba en aquel oscuro lugar, los guardianes no intervinieron, ni se molestaron en atender al maltratado demonio, sabían que un par de días volvería a pasar lo mismo hasta que se aburrieran de molestarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sesshomaru llegó a su casa se fue directamente a ducharse, luego se dirigió al cuarto de Rin, llevaba un presente entre sus manos. Ella estaba durmiendo.

-Rin…-Encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche- Rin-Volvió a llamarla.

-Sesshomaru…-Se sentó en la cama y le entregó el obsequio, ella vio la hora, ya pasaba de la media noche.

-Ya no es mi cumpleaños.

-¿Y qué?

Ella lo abrió, era un collar, de oro blanco de nueve quilates que contenían poder mágico, que le ayudarían en caso que otro demonio la intentara tocar, como dije tenía un diamante en forma de media luna.

-No te hubieras molestado… yo…

La besó, no era un beso pequeño, ella sabía que era lo que quería y esta no vez no se iba a impedir, Sesshomaru tomó la cadena y la puso en la mesita de noche y se metió en las sábanas con su hembra, la despojó de su ropa de dormir, la siguió besando con pasión, luego pasó a su cuello, al lamer la marca provocó que ella se estremeciera al momento, haciendo que no pudiera resistirse más, pero el bajó a sus pechos y se degustó en ellos, por un momento, luego fue bajando a su vientre, luego a sus piernas y después de retroceso, disfrutando cada parte de su suave piel, empezó a gruñir deseoso, así que se despojó de su ropa ágilmente y se posicionó sobre ella y estando en la entrada húmeda de su hembra la embistió despacio, pero sólo fue por un momento, luego subió la intensidad y si transcurrió la noche, llena de amor hasta que quedaron dormidos…

**Continuará…**

**Sora-Rin111**

Disculpen la tardanza, pero estaba en otro proyecto que se llamará Mil Años, ya llevo cinco capítulos, pero no puedo publicar hasta que termine este fic y el d ya estoy trabajando en ese también, en el siguiente que publique llegará a su fin, así que espero que me regalen un **review **, antes de irme agradecer a las maravillosas personas que se tomaron su tiempo para darme un review y la las que los pusieron en favoritos y lo están siguiendo también, ojala y se anime a dejar un review (¿tantas veces escribí review? Jajaja parece subliminal) también no olviden firmarlos si no tienen cuenta.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
